Internet Sensation
by teamLNMM
Summary: Beast Boy was caught in the act of something embarassing on video tape. What will happen when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg show it to the entire viewing world and how will it affect Raven? What else could come out of this? BB/Rae and major Rob/Star.
1. We know your secret

"Internet Sensation"

Chapter 1

We Know Your Secret

It had, oddly, been a slow week for the Teen Titans. Not one crminal started something and as good as it was to have peace in Jump City, they were bored. Robin had even finished all the research he could gig up on Slade for the time being.

It was Saturday and Beast Boy was sound asleep in his room, Raven was (as always) meditating on the rooftop, Starfire was feeding Silkie in the kitchen, and Robin and Cyborg were reclining on the couch watching an American Idol rerun.

Cyborg yawned and asked, "Why hasn't anything happened? Has every villian and crook in Jump gone on strike?!" Starfire looked up and said cheerfully, "Do not be unstatisfied friend Cyborg. We did need a bit of time to rest." Robin piped in, "She's right Cy. We have been tired lately."

Starfire turned her attention to the T.V. and David Archuleta was starting his rendition of 'Imagine'. Starfire had voted for David and got excited when hearing him sing. She flew to the couch and draped her arms around Robin's shoulders.

"Oh Yay! I love him!" she excitedly squealed in Robin's ear. Robin twitched, looked up at the screen, turned red, and thought, 'I'm better than him! I'm THE FREAKIN BOY WONDER for cryin out loud! So what if he can sing and . . . Dang it! Starfire is totally mesmerized! . . . Curse him!'

Starfire let go of Robin and flew towards the screen. "Oh is he not most charming?" she sighed. Robin faced her and forced a smile in response. Cyborg noticed his friend's jealous expression and snickered to himself. "Yo Robin, why so red?" Starfire glanced over and Robin mumbled something about getting air and ran out. That left Starfire confused and Cyborg laughing.

'Great! Just great!' Robin thought angrily to himself. As he was passing Beast Boy's room, he heard a loud and obnoxious sound coming from behind the chaneling's door. Was he still sleeping in there? Robin opened the door to BB's room and he was still asleep, snoring like crazy. It didn't even sound like snoring. Weirder than that, he was hugging an overly plushed, purple teddy bear with a shiny blue bow around its neck!

Robin closed the door, raised an eyebrow, and wondered why a teenage boy was hugging and drooling on a girly teddy bear. He headed back to the main room and asked Cyborg if he knew anything about it. After laughing about it, Cyborg simply replied, "No." He thought some more and added, "Come to think of it, this is weird even for BB."

"I do not understand why having a teddy bear is so much trouble," Starfire began, "Why, I even have one in my room. Shall I go and get it?"

"Never mind that," Cyborg answered. "I just wanna know where it came from." Robin had a sudden thought and asked Starfire if she had given it to him. She did.

"Do you remeber his 'day of birth' last week?" she asked. They both nodded. "I bought him the teddy bear and gave it to him after the celebration. I also took a recording of the moment he received the gift on your camera, Robin." She flew over behind the counter and came back with it. "You left it on the couch." She smiled and handed to him.

Robin turned the camera on and saw the video in the memory file. He smirked and pressed the button. Cyborg took part in watching it too. The beginning of the video showed Beast Boy hugging the bear and excitedly saying, "Sweet! Can I tell you a secret? I'm afraid of the dark and with you around I won't be lonely! I have to give you a special name. I think I'll call you . . . RAVEN!!! Raven, don't tell Raven! Hahaha! It's our little secret, okay? I love you Raven!!! May I have this dance fair, sweet Raven?" He then danced around the room with it singing 'My Heart Will Go On' badly while Starfire zoomed in and saying behind the camera, "Aww, is it not sweet?" The recording ended with Beast Boy kissing the bear and that left Robin and Cyborg wide eyed and silent. Then they both burst into an out of control laughing fit. Starfire just stared.

"Hahahaha! M-my stomach! Haha! It's so f-funy it hurts!" Robin was on his hands and knees trying to talk. Cyborg was rolling on the floor.

"I do not understand. Why is it funny?" asked a puzzled Starfire. Cyborg hopped up and took the camera from Robin. "I'll explain later Star, but right now I've got to put this on the Internet!" "But . . . " she began. "I said later!" Cyborg called out behind him. Both Robin and Starfire looked at each other for moment and followed him.

By the time they had gotten to Cyborg's room, he had already uploaded it to his high-tech computer. "One more second and . . . It's on Youtube!" Cyborg announced happily.


	2. They did what!

Thank you '.Sunny' for being our first reviewer! My little brother and I were thrilled!

YoungTitan213, Thank you for taking the time to review as well. I really appreciated it.

I am so happy that the both of you enjoyed it and for being the first two reviewers, I am dedicating this next chapter to you guys!

Well, onward with the next chapter of 'Internet Sensation'!

Chapter 2

They Did What?!

"You put it on Youtube?!" Robin exclaimed. Cyborg nodded excitedly. "Well, Cyborg," Robin began, "keep it on your page, because this is to priceless not to show!" Cyborg jumped up and yelled, "Boo-Ya!!!"

"Excuse me, but what is this 'Youtube'?" Starfire asked. "It's a website where people post videos about . . . Well . . . anything," Robin explained. Starfire appeared very intrigued and continued to ask more about it.

After Starfire understood everything, she asked, "So, friend Beast Boy would not mind us putting the video on 'Youtube'?" Robin answered her question, "No, I don't think he would mind. Just don't tell him yet." Starfire narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" Cyborg answered this time, "We want it to be surprise!" She smiled and nodded.

Over the next three days, the video increased in popularity. It almost had 900,000 hits and, oddly, Beast Boy still didn't know. Robin told Starfire not to tell Raven about this either, because he knew she would probably have a meltdown about BB naming the teddy bear after her. Starfire didn't argue with that explanation.

"What up?" Beast Boy asked as he walked towards the refrigerator. Starfire couldn't help, but giggle a little. Beast Boy glanced towards Robin and Cyborg. They just shrugged.

"Well. . . I guess I'm off to the gym then. Later," and with that he jogged out of the main room. When he left hearing range, Robin and Cyborg burst into laughter.

"Gosh! I can't believe he still hasn't found out yet!" exclaimed Robin. "I know, man! Isn't it great?" Cyborg replied with a chuckle.

Right that second, as if on cue, Raven shuffled in with her ever present book. "Who doesn't suspect a thing?' she asked obviously bored. Starfire forgot the secret for a moment and without thinking answered, "Oh! Friend Raven, it is just Beast Boy doing. . ."

Robin gasped and cut in quickly, "Uh, he just ate as much tofu as he could to try and pull off the world record and wanted us to video tape it." He smiled innocently and Raven seemed to buy it. "Whatever, I'm going to meditate in my room now, so don't bother me," she mumbled.

After she was gone, Cyborg let out a big sigh of relief. "Whew, that was almost to close."

"I am sorry. I forgot for a moment," Starfire said. Robin rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright Star. She didn't find out."

"But what would she have done if she found out?" she asked. Robin ran his hand through his ebony, black hair and responded, "She would have, more than likely, strangled the life out of Beast Boy and than trapped our souls in one of her magical artifacts." A shiver ran up Starfire's body.

"It would be the end of the world all over again! You know how moody she is!" Cyborg exclaimed in terror. The other two teens nodded solemnly. "Oh, how I hated that day," Starfire stated. Her bright, emerald eyes were wide as she said that.

A few days later, the three checked Cyborg's page again to see how many more views they had gotten. To their surprise, it had gone over 2,000,000 hits! "Wow! This is great!" Cyborg exclaimed with glee, kicking his legs in the air.

"Friends, I was just wondering if this is still a good thing," Starfire said suddenly, "Would Beast Boy _really _find it funny? Has he even seen it yet?" Robin faced her and answered nonchalantly, "I will tell him later, Star. He'll probably just laugh anyway, because I'm sure Beast Boy knows if we're joking or not."

Starfire still looked unsure. Cyborg grinned and said with an innocent demeanor, "It's not like we're purposely trying to embarrass him. It's all in good, clean fun." Robin gave Cyborg a thumbs-up from behind Cyborg.

When they all left, Cyborg had forgotten to do two single important things. He forgot to log out of Youtube _and_ he left the door to his room open. Even worse, a little thing called irony happened. Beast Boy passed through that hallway soon after and noticed Cy's open door. He peeked in and was immediately intrigued to walk in.

'Cool! Cyborg isn't in here,' he thought. 'While I'm here I may as well play on his awesome computer. Time for Mega Monkeys!'

As he approached the computer, he saw something was already up on the screen. He smiled evilly. 'I hope that's his journal or diary! Haha, maybe he gushed about Bumble Bee or something!"

Instead, he saw that it was Youtube video under 'Most Viewed'. "Oh I bet this is gonna be good!" He eagerly clicked the mouse and his smile almost immediately vanished. "OH LORD IT'S ME!!!!" he screamed.

A flood of emotions came over him all at once and it was hard for him to determine how angry and shocked he was. 'Now I know why those three acted so weird all week! Gah! I feel like an idiot!' he thought furiously.

He left Cyborg's room and started stalking towards the main room. "They are so gonna get it."

I hope this was a good chapter. Please review if you would like to comment on anything, but please be nice. If you are kind to others, they will be kind to you in return. : )


	3. Getting even

First of all, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed it so far. It really does mean a lot, because I didn't think people would read it. Thank you! My bro and I are still working on our writing skills, so I'm sorry if it doesn't look that great. : /

In the last chapter, Beast Boy found out. In this chapter he's going to get them back somehow. What will he do? Let's find out.

Chapter 3

Getting even

* * *

"Hi guys," Beast said through clenched teeth.

The small group turned to look at him and he was fuming. The usual smile on his face was replaced by a deep frown and his whole body was tensed up.

"Hey BB! What's. . ." Cyborg began.

"Why?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"'Why' . . . what?" Robin asked slowly. 'Oh God, he knows.'

"Why . . . did you guys put me on Youtube in a completely humiliating video and not tell me?!" he yelled.

Instead of answering, Robin reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. He really didn't want to make eye contact with Beast Boy and Cyborg did likewise. Starfire felt so terrible she didn't know what to do.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!!!!" Beast Boy yelled louder, throwing his arms up. Starfire had only seen him like this once or twice before and she hated it. Beast Boy was always so happy and cheerful. When he was like this, he seemed like a totally different person.

He stormed over to the couch and snatched the remote away from Robin. He asked again, this time with Raven-like anger, "WHY?!"

Robin thought for an excuse to say. "I have to go to . . . the bathroom! Yes, I must go there immediately. Do you guys have to go too?"

"Well, yes I do, Robin," Cyborg stated. "Starfire has to go too."

"No I do not," she said.

"Hehehe, yes you do," Cyborg replied. He grabbed her arm and they ran out at lightening speed.

"I'll get you back!" ALL OF YOU!!!" Beast Boy shouted after them. 'Wait till I tell Raven,' he thought as he ran for room. Before he knocked on her door, he decided to wait a little bit longer before he told her. This was Raven after all. Instead, he went back to his room to think over some 'evil' plans of his.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg returned to the main room again after they made sure Beast Boy had left and Starfire was saddened by this whole mess that had been created.

"Robin, I feel most terrible. We are bad friends for hurting Beast Boy like that," she said, her heart full with regret.

Robin pulled her into his embrace and tried to sooth her feelings. "Don't worry Star. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't even know what was going on and it's not your fault."

"But I still must apologize anyway," Starfire replied back.

"That really wouldn't be necessary, Star. Robin already told you that you didn't do anything wrong."

"But Beast Boy does not know that, and I would not feel right if my apology went unsaid," and she flew off without another word, straight to Beast Boy's room.

She burst through his room and said all at once, "I am so sorry, Beast Boy! It was not my idea and I did not understand what was going on. It was never my intention to hurt you and I thought it was adorable how you loved your bear. I hope you are still not too angry and. . ."

"Whoa, Whoa!" Beast Boy said, holding up his hand. "It's okay Star! I kinda had a feeling that you weren't a part of it. You don't seem like the type of person to even do something like that, but thanks for the apology anyways."

Starfire smiled and sighed deeply. "I thank you friend!" She pulled him into a tight, Tamarainian hug and left.

'I can exclude her out of my plan. She's always so truthful and sincere,' he thought. 'Now I have to think of something to get back at Cyborg and Robin.' He scratched his head and started thinking hard. "Hmm. . . It would be pretty hard to prank Robin, because he's really good with all the detective stuff. I mean, what would you expect from someone who was trained by the Dark Knight?! Now for Cyborg, it could go either way. I have to think of something equally as good."

Then it hit him. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't this come to me sooner? I'll just spy on them and record their embarrassing moments and put them on Youtube. Than they'll see my point." He grabbed his video camera off of his desk and grinned in anticipation. "Oh man, this is gonna be sweet!"

Beast Boy could not believe his luck! That same day, late in the afternoon, he walked by Robin's room and heard familiar music coming from within. He cracked the door slightly and to his surprise, Robin was trying to sing 'Crush' and was failing miserably. Beast Boy was recording the whole thing and tried his best not to laugh.

'Dude, Robin totally sucks at singing! Yes!' he thought.

Robin stopped for a minute and sighed. "Starfire really likes that David Archuleta guy and if I sing one of his songs to her she'll fall in love with me . . . or not. Well, I guess I could keep trying. . . ." he took in a deep breath and started again (very horribly), "Do you ever think when you're all alone. . . Dang it! I suck! I sound like a dying cat!"

Beast Boy almost lost it. 'Even Robin admits he's awful! I never would have thought to see this side our leader. I should go spy on Cyborg now before Robin notices I'm here.'

* * *

Beast Boy snuck down to the garage and watched Cyborg work on his beloved car for about ten minutes and got bored. Right when he was about to give up, Cyborg started talking . . . to the car!

Beast Boy snorted. 'And he thinks I'm weird?'

"Well baby, looks like we're done here," Cyborg said in a low, manly tone, "Ya know. . . Bee doesn't have to know about our special relationship." Than he bent down and kissed the car right on the windshield and rubbed his hand on the hood.

'He scored and now I'm gonna score!' Beast Boy thought happily as he headed to Cyborg's room. He wasn't worried about Cyborg coming in just yet, because he figured Cyborg might be down there a little longer.

He loaded the videos on Cyborg's page without difficulty and was beyond satisfied.

"Perfect," he said with an evil grin starting to play onto his face. He looked around and said, "I've always wanted to do this." He leaned his head back and cackled like a classic villain.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

The next day, Robin and Cyborg checked to see what the video now amounted to in popularity. To their shock, there were two new videos posted and Robin had a feeling they were Beast Boy's.

"Oh God. He got us back, I just know it! I don't even want to know what he recorded me doing," Robin said nervously.

"I'll look at it first, okay Robin? Hopefully it's not too bad."

Boy, were they ever wrong.

Who do you think will be more embarrassed?

Was this good? I certainly hope it was entertaining.

Review if you would like to, but remember. . . Be positive. : )


	4. How did this happen?

I'm happy to see all the reviews we've been getting and I'm even happier that they are positive!

YoungTitan213, you're making me blush. Thanks for your advice on writing the paragraphs. You are awesome!

gman2006, Thank you for saying such kind things and I can't wait to show my brother what you wrote. It just makes his day to see such positive reviews.

I still want to thank all of you!

I have to ask one request to everyone real quick. I'm not saying any of you do this, but please don't us harsh language or anything like that in your comments. No offense to anyone. It's just something I don't like to see. I haven't seen anything near like that yet, so I'm not calling anyone out at all. Thank you!

I know that most of you are anxious to see what happens when Raven finds out, but you will have to wait one more chapter. It will be worth it though, because she will be getting a main part soon. I've been saving her for a big, particular moment.

Robin and Cyborg are in for a little surprise and more. Unfortunately for them, the videos are going to become a little more popular than they bargained for. How will that be so? Let's go on shall we?

Chapter 4

How did this happen?

* * *

Robin closed his eyes and waited for whatever Cyborg was about to say. He really hoped it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Oh, good Lord!" Cyborg said in a shocked tone of voice. "I can't believe Beast Boy did that!"

Robin's eyes flew open. "What!? What did he do!?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"That little green mutant recorded me with my car!"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Why would that be embarrassing?"

"Look at what I'm _doing_ with the car!"

Robin watched part of the video and snorted. "There's even a comment down here that says 'He dates his car? That explains everything, since he's a robot and all.'

"What!?" Cyborg exclaimed. "That's offensive and I'm not a full robot!" He took a deep breath and smirked at Robin.

"What?" Robin snapped.

"Let's take a look at yours shall we?"

"Alright, fine. It can't be as bad as your video," Robin replied.

When Robin saw his video, he felt as if he was going to have a stroke and Cyborg wouldn't stop laughing either.

"You confessed your love to Starfire and you're the worst singer I've ever heard!" Cyborg exclaimed mockingly.

Robin was blushing so badly that almost his entire face was a combination of red and pink.

"I was joking!" he retorted.

"And now you're a liar," Cyborg responded playfully.

"Does it really matter? I just want to find Beast Boy and kick his butt!" Robin said with vengeance.

Before Robin started to leave, Cyborg came to a realization.

"Wait, man. I think we might have deserved that. I, mean we pretty much did the same thing to him."

As much as Robin hated to admit it, Cyborg was right and knew that they had to go apologize. Gosh, he hated being wrong.

The two boys dragged themselves to Beast Boy's room and hesitated before going in.

"It would have been so much easier if we had just gone with Starfire when she apologized," Robin sighed.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah I know. . . You first, buddy," he picked up Robin by his arms and placed him in front of him.

Robin glared up at the much larger teenager. "Fine, I'll do it," he replied in an irritated tone.

Robin walked in the unsanitary room first and to his disgust; Beast Boy was clipping his toenails. 'He really has to learn to be more hygienic,' Robin thought.

Beast Boy looked up and grinned. "What are you two doing in _my_ room? Is this about my little 'surprise' to you guys?"

Robin bit his lip to keep himself from yelling at Beast Boy. "Yes. We understand your point and. . . ."

Beast grinned wider. "_Yes_ lover boy."

Robin twitched and said with difficulty, "We . . . both came . . . to say . . . that we are . . . very, very. . . "

Cyborg rolled his eyes and smacked Robin on his back and he almost stumbled.

"SORRY!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "It's okay guys. I just wanted to settle the score." Robin and Cyborg nodded without a word. "Good. I'm glad you see it my way. Now get the heck out of my room!"

Later that day. . .

"Cyborg, turn on the T.V. and turn it to the news. I want to see if there's any crime starting anywhere in Jump."

"Sure, man."

Cyborg turned it to news just in time to see the commercials end and he froze. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at what's on the news."

Robin turned around and saw that the video of Beast Boy was playing. Both boys were speechless.

'It's incredible to see how this one video of a Teen Titan has reached millions of views in just one week! It went from 2,000 hits the first day to 20,000,000 hits now! It's already a world hit! More information in moments.' The reporter then cut to a short advertisement.

"Oh, no!" Cyborg shouted. "Our little prank turned into an internet sensation!"

Robin cringed. "Well, Beast has always wanted videos of himself on T.V."

"But not like that!"

The news flashed on again and the reporter said a few more words about Beast Boy's video, until a woman ran up to him and handed over a message. The reporter looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

'What is that about?' Robin wondered.

'It seems that the titans have posted two more videos just yesterday.'

Both boys' hearts sank and their blood ran cold. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" they shouted in anxiety.

'Robin, the Boy Wonder, attempts to beat former Idol runner-up, David Archuleta in singing and Cyborg puts the moves on his car! The two new videos have already reached over 10,000 hits. We will now show you the two new videos. . .'

Change the channel! Change the channel, Cyborg!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He quickly changed it.

Robin started pacing. "Great! Everyone is going to look up those videos now and . . . What is Batman gonna say?!" He started to panic a little. "He's gonna think I've been goofing around and not working! He'll also think . . ."

Cyborg grabbed Robin by the shoulders and shook him. "Yo man, snap out of it! I've never seen you like this before. Since when do you care what Batman thinks?"

"I . . . I don't know," he responded.

"Well you shouldn't. I'm almost over it and it's not that bad. Who knows, Batman might find it funny."

Robin raised an eyebrow and replied with uncertainty, "I don't know. He's a really serious guy, but you're right. I won't worry about anymore."

Cyborg sighed in relief and released Robin's shoulders from his grasp. "Good. Now go practice your singing some more. You've got a lady to impress."

"Wait, what?" Robin said in surprise.

"It might sound a little pitchy right now, dog, but you'll get it."

"Okay, but do you honestly think Starfire will like it?"

Cyborg gazed down at Robin's hopeful face and smiled. "She'll love it, because it came from you."

Isn't Cyborg sweet?

I want to let everyone know that I may not update tomorrow, because I have a test to take and another to study for. Either way, Raven is coming up in the next chapter and she found out!

The question is, will she kill anybody? At least Starfire didn't do anything. She's safe!

Please review! (If you want to that is)

I hope everyone has a good day . . . or night depending on where you live. : )


	5. Raven knows

Hi everyone! I got A's on both of my tests and one was an A+!

yooper0987, I am still very sorry about you being in the hospital. I said a prayer for you and I am dedicating this chapter to you. Please feel better!

Somewhere In Time, wouldn't it be funny to see what Batman would say? Hmm, that gives me an idea . . .

Well, it's finally time for Raven to find out. Her will reaction will be . . . interesting.

Chapter 5

Raven knows

The next day, Starfire decided to show Raven the video. She figured Raven would get over it quickly like Beast Boy had. What harm could it do?

Starfire watched Raven's expressions intently as she looked upon the video. Raven's eyes widened eyes it got to the part of naming the bear and her fingertips tapped the desk she was sitting at throughout the rest of the video.

When it was over, she stood up silently and made no movement. Raven stood there for about a minute, until she faced Starfire and asked in monotone, "Who posted this?"

"Robin and Cyborg did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular," and with that she left. As Raven walked down the hallway to her room, her multiple personalities started a complicated conversation inside her head.

"I think Beast Boy likes you Raven!" exclaimed Happy.

"I do too, but how do you think he feels about everyone in the world knowing?" said Sadness.

"I say you kill Robin and Cyborg!" shouted Anger.

"Well, that wouldn't be very smart," Common Sense stated.

"Oh, shut up!" Anger replied. "I'm so tired of you butting in all the time!"

"Well, you know what I think?" Common Sense began. "I think you're a devious, little. . ."

"Please keep it quiet!" Raven yelled at them. "I have a lot to think about why Beast Boy did what he did and don't worry Anger. . . I will _personally_ deal with Robin and Cyborg later."

Later that afternoon, Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other on the couch in the main room watching T.V. Robin didn't tell Starfire about his video yet. He wanted to keep it a secret until he was ready to sing for her and tell her how he felt.

He slowly put his arm around her shoulder and she blushed. He felt now might be a good time since they were alone.

He took a deep breath. "Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I wanted . . . to tell you . . . that I . . ."

An advertisement popped on T.V. 'David Archuleta's first self-titled CD is out in stores now!'

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!' Robin yelled in his thoughts.

"Finally!" Starfire exclaimed. "Robin may we go to the mall of shopping so that I may purchase the CD?"

Robin nodded and smiled sweetly at her. "Sure Star, anything for you."

"Thank you! Let me go and get my coat and purse first and then we shall leave," and she flew out the door and passed Cyborg as he was walking in. He raised an eyebrow and turned to see Robin furiously punching the couch and shouting something about 'that David guy' ruining his moment. Cyborg just stood there and waited for him to finish.

Robin stopped and said out loud, "Well, at least she hasn't met him yet."

He turned around to leave and stopped. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, starting to blush. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Huh?" Cyborg began, feeling confused. "I'm the only one here."

"Think again," came a voice from behind.

Cyborg yelped and jumped behind the kitchen counter. He peeked to see that Raven had been standing behind him.

"Hey! I didn't know you were there," Cyborg said, catching his breath.

Raven completely ignored Cyborg's statement and stared at them both angrily. There was an awkward silence and Robin wondered if she knew. He decided to speak first and suck up the best he could.

"So. . . Raven. . . You look well. How are you doing today?"

Her hair started to fly upwards and she glared more intensely.

Robin swallowed hard. "I guess not very well, huh?"

Cyborg started shaking. "Yeah, Raven . . . You look . . . pretty?"

Her eyes turned black as night and yelled at them in the most demonic voice possible.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!"

Cyborg immediately cowered down to the floor and shielded his head with his hands, fearful for what she might do next.

Robin stood his ground and continued his rambling. "Why Raven, you usually aren't this angry. Oh, wait. I know. . . It's that time of the month again isn't it?"

Cyborg stared up at Robin with widened eyes and shook his head. "Robin, you moron! Get your scrawny butt down on the ground right now!"

Robin looked down at Cyborg, than back up at Raven and knew that he should. He knelt down next to Cyborg.

"Okay," Raven began, still in a frightening form, "When were you two planning on telling me your little secret and why did you humiliate Beast Boy?!

"Huh?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

"I thought you hated him," Cyborg said with a surprised tone.

Raven started growing impatient. "ANSWER ME!!!!"

Cyborg whimpered and Robin couldn't even look at her. When he did, he noticed how much angrier she had become. His lips trembled badly as he started talking. "W-We. . . Uh k-kinda t-thought that you w-wouldn't find out."

Raven's black eyes began to change into a fierce, red color. She had about had enough of this nonsense.

Robin bit his lip and continued. "Um. . . Y-Yeah . . . s-see it w-wasn't that we w-weren't going to tell you. . . I-it's just that. . ." his voice went into a higher pitch, "We just hoped you wouldn't try and. . ."

Raven lost her patience.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!"

At that exclamation, both Robin and Cyborg blacked out in utter fear. Raven returned to her normal state and gazed down at them.

"Why would they put something as private as that on the Internet?" she wondered aloud. "They embarrassed Beast Boy more than me."

"Wow," said a shocked voice. Raven turned around and there stood Beast Boy. "_You_ stood up for me?"

Raven blushed a light shade of pink. All she could manage to say back was, "Yeah." Beast Boy flashed his cocky, childish grin and Raven felt her face grow even hotter.

He walked towards her until he was only a foot's distance.

"You of all people . . . scared the living heck out of those two," pointing to the unconscious teenagers on the floor, "and I would usually expect that from you anyway, but it was for me. That, I was not expecting."

Raven smiled slightly and her gaze fell to the floor. To her surprise, Beast Boy took both of her hands into his and got closer to her. She looked up to see him blushing as well.

"Raven. . . Do you like me?" Beast Boy asked. His forest, green eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

"Of course I like you. Were friends," Raven replied.

Beast Boy shook his head and squeezed her hands gently. "No Raven. What I mean is, do you _really_ _like_ me?"

She stared into his eyes again. Could he be serious? Could this be true? There's only one way to find out.

"More than you know," she stated and smiled.

Beast Boy smiled back at her and gazed into her lovely, violet eyes. Than, as if it was a gravitational pull, both started leaning towards each other and came into a soft kiss.

When they pulled away all they could do was smile. . . That is, until they heard a small giggle. The two teens turned around to see that Robin and Cyborg had woken up and had been watching. Robin's masked eyes were widened as far as they could go and his mouth was dropped open. Cyborg was the one who was trying to contain himself from losing it.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed in irritation, "I can't do anything private without you two ruining everything!" He took Raven by the hand and stormed to the door. Before they walked out, Beast Boy turned around and yelled, "I'm a man, Dang it!"

Cyborg was laughing uncontrollably now and Robin had not moved an inch.

"Wow Robin! Did you see that coming . . . Ever?" Cyborg asked.

Robin, still in a dumbfounded state, answered, "No . . . But that was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen."

A few seconds later Starfire popped back in with her coat and purse. "I am sorry it took so long, Robin. I had some difficulty finding my purse, but now I am ready to attend the mall of shopping."

"Why are you both going there?" Cyborg asked Robin with curiosity.

Robin frowned. "I'm sure you'll hear all about when we get back." He started walking towards Starfire and thought, 'Over and over and over again.'

What did you think of that guys?! I hope this was good. Please review if you'd like, but no flaming. It burns.

Beast Boy and Raven are together now, but what about Robin and Starfire? Will something big happen in the next chapters to come? Yes, but I'm not telling anyone. : D

Have a great day or night!


	6. Surprise!

Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing well!

Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing this whole time. I love all of you!

Okay, this chapter will be _quite_ interesting. Let's see if 'that David guy', as Robin puts it, will show up in this story.

Chapter 6

Surprise!

Two months after Beast Boy and Raven started dating things around the tower seemed, strangely, happier. Raven was opening up more and more and the closeness had improved the team when fighting crime.

Robin was _still_ trying to tell Starfire how he felt. It wasn't really his fault either, because he always got interrupted. It was always either something David related or someone else on the team ran in on them. The poor guy just couldn't catch a break and _that_ was only the beginning of his troubles.

One sunny, Friday morning Cyborg decided to check up on the videos. It had been two weeks since he had last checked and he wanted to read some of the comments that the viewers had left. He enjoyed reading them and usually got a kick out of them. He checked his page first and saw a direct message that was from. . . David Archuleta?!

"Oh Wow! Is that for real?! Yes it is!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly. "Yo, guys! Come take a look at this!"

Starfire was the first to run in.

"What is it friend, Cyborg?" she asked curiously.

"Just wait, Star, you'll love it!"

"Love what?" Robin asked as ran in.

Cyborg smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

Beast Boy and Raven were, obviously, the last to run in.

"I swear," Beast Boy began, "we weren't making out on the roof."

Raven blushed and playfully slapped Beast Boy on the back of his shoulder. Starfire giggled, Cyborg groaned, and Robin was not amused. He just wanted to know why Cyborg had called them there in the first place.

Robin sighed. "_Come on_, Cyborg. Can we just read it already?"

"Yeah, Mr. Impatient."

Robin rolled his eyes and than all of the titans crowded around the computer to see what the message was. It read:

Hello Teen Titans!

You guys make hilarious videos! I will be in Jump City for a concert tomorrow and I was wondering if you all would like some front row seats and VIPs. I will have a private VIP event with some of my fans at 4:00 first, and then have one with just the five of you at 5:00. The concert will start afterwards. Please respond if you can. I would love to meet the heroes of Jump.

-David Archuleta

Robin's mind blanked and his eye twitched. Everyone else was excited and talking about it. Even Raven was curious about it and wanted to go.

"Aw man! This is sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, this is the best!" Starfire squealed. "Robin, may we please go?"

Robin tried to search his thoughts for some excuse for why they couldn't go, but he didn't want to disappoint Starfire. He knew how much she loved David's music and he would never hold her back from going. Starfire meant more to him than anything else.

"Sure, we can go."

Starfire pulled Robin into a big hug and smiled. "Oh, thank you Robin! We shall have the fun at this concert!"

The titans left the tower at 3:00 in the afternoon, because the arena they were going to was all the way across Jump. They finally got there around 4:15, and there was, already, a massive number of fans crowed around the tall, glass doors. As Cyborg drove by to get to the back of the arena, they all noticed some _interesting_ things going on among the fan girls. Two girls started a fight amongst themselves to try and get farther ahead in line and a security guard had to break them up. Dozens of others were screaming and pounding the glass in anticipation.

"Wow," Beast said, his eyes widened.

Raven shook her head at the ciaos. "How do celebrities even get any privacy?"

"I do not know, but it must feel . . . strange," Starfire added.

Cyborg parked the T-car and they all headed towards the back door. A security guard was waiting for them as well. He was, obviously, very young. He looked as if he were about eighteen or nineteen and had nice features. He had a tall, lean body, naturally tan skin, dark brown hair, and ocean, blue eyes. He glanced their way and excitedly gasped when he saw Starfire.

"My name is Andy and you're my favorite," he pointed towards Starfire.

Starfire lightly blushed and flashed a pearly white smile towards him.

Robin balled up his fists. "Let's just go in already," he stated, coldly.

Andy straightened up quickly and led them down a hallway and into a nice, but simple room.

"Bye, Starfire!" Andy said, grinning widely.

Robin folded his arms and shot a glare that could kill towards the young guard. Andy laughed nervously, turned around slowly, and left. Afterwards, Robin walked over to the nearest chair and plopped down into it.

Beast Boy felt pure energy and excitement. "Hey Cyborg, maybe we'll all become his buds and be going to these things more often!"

Cyborg chuckled and replied, "Probably not _that_ way BB, but it's definitely not a bad thought."

Beast Boy nodded. "I know right?!"

"I just want to meet him," Starfire said softly. "Oh, I can hardly wait!"

"Raven nodded. "Me too," she replied nicely, but still in monotone. To everyone's surprise, she was actually serious.

Beast Boy curled his arm around her shoulder and grinned at her. "I'm so happy that you're happy now."

Raven returned the grin and replied cutely, "I'm so happy that you know I'm happy now too."

Robin's face scrunched up in utter disgust.

Cyborg sighed. "Cut it out already! It was cute at first, but now it's just sick and, Raven, you're not supposed to be this happy all the time. It's just unnatural!"

Raven frowned and turned to face Cyborg. Her hands were on her hips and she gazed up at him with eyes that meant business. "Alright Cyborg . . . Beast Boy and I have been dating for two months and we feel very attracted to one another. Also, what's wrong with me being happy, huh? Do you want me to go back to being angry all the time?!"

Starfire giggled at Raven's comment, Beast Boy flushed a deep, red color, and Robin slumped farther down into his chair and covered his face with his hands. He felt like he could snap at any moment.

"Uh. . . Hi," said a familiar voice.

All of the titans whirled around to see David Archuleta standing behind them with a security guard following. Robin stood up and looked at David in shock, than at the security guard and frowned.

"Andy, _why _did you come back?" Robin asked, obliviously annoyed.

"I wanted to know if Starfire would like to go out with me," he replied innocently.

Robin snarled under his breath and squared his shoulders. He looked as if he were going to lose it right then and there.

Cyborg snorted and murmured to Beast Boy, "This should go over well."

Beast Boy cringed and nodded in agreement.

That guy just won't give up will he?

What did you guys think? Is it still good, because if so let me know.

My bro and I are sort of having a writer's block and we need some ideas. If anyone has a good suggestion, please let me through your reviews. It would be much appreciated.

I hope you all have a pleasant day or night!


	7. A plan in the making

Hi everyone! I got to upload today, and guess what. . . I wrote this chapter without my brother and did it after I finished school! I was determined!

I want to thank and dedicate this chapter to Rosalind2013 for her idea in getting this story moving along.

I would also to thank yooper0987 for an idea that will come later.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story still. It feels good to get this kind of support too, because it motivates me to do my best. I am so grateful. : )

Will Robin kick Andy's butt and what will meeting David be like to the titans? I've met David before and I can tell you for a fact that he is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. He definitely goes out of his way to help people and he's completely real and genuine.

Onwards to the next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

**A plan in the making**

Andy walked past David and halted about two feet from Starfire. His big, blue eyes were full of determination.

Robin's fists were shaking and his heart was pounding inside of his chest. He was absolutely fuming. 'If he touches her, I'll break whatever hand he uses!' he thought. Little did he know that David was watching his every expression.

Starfire eyes narrowed slightly, but she smiled regardless. "I am most flattered . . . uh . . . Andy."

"Yes?" Andy answered quickly.

Starfire's smile became apologetic and continued, "But I am in love with another. I am sorry."

Robin's stomach started turn. He wondered who on Earth . . . or Tamaran she could be talking about.

Andy got down on his knees and tried again. "Please?"

'That's it! I'll break him!' Robin put one foot forward, but Cyborg placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Raven shook her head. 'How pathetic,' she thought, 'He just won't give up.'

David stepped forward, bent down next to Andy, and kindly said, "I'm sorry, but I think you should go now."

"Fine," Andy pouted, but he left . . . _again_.

"Is he gonna stalk her later?" Beast Boy asked.

David laughed and replied, "Oh no, of course not. Andy is harmless. As a matter of fact, when we were in Nashville, Tennessee last week, I and my little sisters went to a Taylor Swift concert and he came along. Afterwards, we all got to go backstage and Andy pretty much did the same thing."

Starfire giggled. "That is funny."

"Oh, it was," David said back. He was smiling at every titan now and he offered them chairs to sit in and they all sat around and shared stories. The titans told about the villains in Jump and David told about his experiences on American Idol. David was amazed at how much these five teenagers had been through and how incredible they all were individually. He took a liking to all of them.

The titans were very interested in David's Idol experiences too and wondered how he had done it. Even Robin started to like David. He realized why Starfire liked him so much and that was because David was friendly and focused more on others and not himself. He was impressed.

The hour they all had together was almost over and they started to say their good-byes. They all took a picture together, thanks to Beast Boy. David shook each of the boy's hands and gave Starfire and Raven a hug. Starfire even stopped for a brief moment and told David how special she thought he was. He felt honored to hear that from one of the titans.

"Remember to keep in touch!" Beast Boy said on his way out.

"Absolutely," David replied. "Hey, Robin, do you mind if I say something to you real quick? It won't take long."

Robin had a puzzled expression, but agreed. "Sure. Guys, I'll be right there okay."

The rest nodded and left the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Robin asked.

"I couldn't help but notice earlier, when Andy was trying to ask out Starfire, that you seemed kinda mad."

A tiny shade of pink crept onto Robin's face. "Oh . . . that. Well, I uh . . ." He couldn't find an answer for that one.

David smiled kindly. "I don't mean to intrude into your private thoughts, but do you have feelings for her?"

Robin hesitated for a moment and than nodded once.

"Does she know?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to tell her for awhile now, but I can't ever seem to get around to the proper time. I have very strong feelings for her and . . . I love her." Robin wondered why it was so easy to talk to David. He guessed it was because of his normality.

David looked at him with understanding. He wanted to help Robin out, but what could he do? Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Robin, I have an idea in mind to help you out with your problem," David said.

Robin's face lit up. He really liked David now. "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

David looked around and told Robin his plan.

After they had finished, Robin shook the young singer's hand.

"Thanks, David. I really am grateful for this."

"Your welcome. I just want everything to be right with you and Starfire."

And with that, both boys parted ways.

**David's so kind and what exactly will this plan be? **

**I hope this was a good chapter and please review if you would like. No flames. If you play with fire it will not only hurt you, but could also hurt others too. ; )**

**I'm off to read my book for school now, and believe me. . . I don't want to.**

**Everyone have an awesome afternoon/morning!**


	8. Food court adventures

Hello readers and reviewers! I have the next chapter up and ready for you all! I did this one, again, all by myself and today is my Dad's birthday! : D

Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with this story!

I wanted to share a few quick things about seeing David at the concert real quick. For my birthday this year, my Mom got me a VIP ticket and it was the best present I could ever have received. She and my little brother came along too. When we were in the room, waiting for David to come out, there were some teenage girls getting all excited and giggling and stuff. I don't react like that in concerts or anything like that so it was a little weird. Ya'll know what I mean? : S

After David had been in the room for a while, a tall woman in her twenties ran over to him and almost knocked him down to the floor. To make things worse, she hiked her leg up around his waist. David doesn't like it when fans react like one bit either. He even said that himself. I felt bad for him.

At the actual concert, girls were literally slapping each other's hands away trying to reach him on stage at a crowded spot. If they had been smart, they would have been in the almost empty area I was at. I was so close I could touch the stage and there were only about five or six of us in that spot.

There is so much more that happened, but I've rambled on long enough.

What will the titans do in the food court before the concert? Will Starfire and Raven have jealousy issues too? And most importantly, will Andy return?

Onwards with chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

**Food court adventures**

* * *

"Well, what did David want to tell you, Robin?" Beast Boy asked as the group walked towards the nearest elevator.

"Oh, he was just curious about that story of Slade," Robin replied. He had to lie for that question.

The team had decided to go down to the lower floor and get a bite to eat since there was still an hour before the concert. As the elevator dropped to the final floor and the doors opened, they were all immediately shocked to see all of the people crowded in the lobby. Many people glanced towards the titans as they passed, but no one asked them anything or spoke to them. They all seemed to be in a hurry and Robin was grateful for that. He didn't want his team to be bombarded with multiple questions or mobbed by unexpected paparazzi. It always got plain ugly whenever that happened.

The titans walked down an enormous hallway for about five minutes and reached the food court. Beast Boy and Cyborg took off full speed ahead towards a burger stand and that left Robin, Starfire, and Raven started searching for an empty table. Starfire noticed a small group of three girls standing a few yards away from them. The girls were staring at Robin and making these, what Beast Boy would call, 'googly eyes' at him. This irritated Starfire to the core, but she ignored them and saw an empty table. She quickly led Robin and Raven towards it and Beast Boy and Cyborg soon followed with everyone's food.

As they all began to sit down, the trashiest looking girl from the group Starfire saw, approached Robin from behind and brushed her fingertips, flirtatiously, through his hair. Robin felt a little embarrassed, but ignored her. Starfire, on the other hand, was 'all Hell is breaking loose' angry and shot a tiny starbolt at the girl as she walked away. It hit the girl on the butt and she let out a scream, causing everyone to look at her.

Raven was the only one who noticed what Starfire had done and she found it rather funny. She also thought it served the girl right for being an idiot.

"Beast Boy here's yours," Cyborg said handing him the burger.

"Thanks Cy-AH! Hey this isn't my tofu burger!"

Cyborg snorted. "Oops, _my bad_."

Beast Boy was not amused. "Just give me my tofu burger. I'm hungry."

"Fine . . . You're no fun."

"_Thank you_," Beast Boy replied sarcastically. Then he turned to Raven and smiled. "Here's your water, Raven."

She returned the smile and took the bottle from him. "Thanks."

At that moment, _another _girl approached the table. This time it was from behind Beast Boy and before Raven could say anything, the girl rubbed her hand across the back of his neck. It made Beast Boy shiver uncomfortably.

Every titan turned their attention to Raven to see what she would do. Raven's nose scrunched up angrily and she silently got out of her chair and headed after that girl.

"Oh, no," Robin sighed shaking his head.

"I hope she doesn't do anything too harsh," Cyborg said trying to see where Raven had gone.

About a minute later, Raven came back with a satisfied smile on her face and sat down again. The others waited for her to say something, but she remained silent. Cyborg finally spoke up.

"You didn't kill that girl did you?"

"No," Raven replied, still smiling evilly. "All I did was show her my four, demon, red eyes and told her that if she _ever_ did that again, I would rip out her still beating heart and rip it to shreds."

They stared at her fearfully, except for Beast Boy who said, "Aw Raven . . . You love me."

Raven's cheeks colored a bit. "Yeah, I do," she said in monotone.

Starfire smiled. She loved seeing those two together and getting along.

"Okay, Okay, cut out the sick puppy love and let's finish eating," Cyborg said.

Raven crossed her arms. "Remember what I said earlier, Cyborg . . . back in the VIP room? Don't get me upset."

Cyborg threw up his hands in surrender and they all finished their meals and talked amongst themselves. Robin could hardly wait till the concert and thanks to David, he would finally reveal his true feelings for Starfire.

The concert was 20 minutes away and people were starting to enter the main part of the arena. The titans had already finished eating 10 minutes earlier and were just talking.

"Alright, let's head in," Robin said, smiling.

"Finally, it is time!" Starfire said joyfully.

The others sent glanced at each other and grinned. When Starfire had offered to throw away the bags from their dinner earlier, Robin told the rest of the team the plan he and David had set up. They were all anxious to see this.

When Robin got up first, he accidentally knocked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor-ANDY! What are you still doing here?!"

"I knew he'd try and stalk Starfire," Beast Boy said.

Everyone frowned at the young boy and he stood there with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" He finally said, "You must be talking about my identical twin brother. My name is Randy."

"There are two of you?!" Robin said, in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Randy said back. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, no, what did Andy do now?"

"Oh nothing much," Cyborg began, "All he did was repeatedly ask out Starfire."

Randy slapped his forehead and looked at them apologetically. "I'm so sorry guys . . . uh, I mean, titans. Do you want a restraining order, because it wouldn't be the first time someone needed one. He gets so crazed whenever we, as in David and us crew members, run into pretty girls while on tour."

"No, that would not be necessary," Starfire replied kindly. "He meant no harm."

Randy sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Okay guys, it's great that we met Andy's twin and everything, but the concert is about to start!" Beast Boy said. He didn't want to miss anything and neither did anyone else.

"Oh! Well, go on ahead. You definitely don't want to miss anything," Randy said.

"Thank you," Starfire told him politely, and the titans ran for the entrance. It was 5 minutes till show time and they made their ways to their seats, up front and together. Cyborg slid in first, than Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and last Robin.

There was more craziness going on in there, than there was outside. Girls and women were fighting each other for ways to get just an inch closer to the stage, security guards had to send some people back to their actual seats, and some were chanting David's name already.

All of the titans had never seen this before. It was the first concert that any of them were about to witness. Suddenly, the lights above turned off and loud cheers and screams rose all throughout the stadium. You could just feel the excitement soar through the air. Moving spotlights fell upon the crowd and the titans heard the melody of 'Touch My Hand' begin. Than all of sudden, David appeared from the right side of the stage and began to sing.

* * *

**How did you all like that? Please review if there is something you would like to say.**

**I can't wait till I reveal what David and Robin are planning. I think you all just might like it. **

**: )**

**Have a wonderful day or night everyone! Love and Hugs to you all!**


	9. David and Robin's plan revealed

**Hi everyone! Gosh, I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I have good excuses though. First of all, it's almost Christmas. That pretty much explains everything right there. : ) I've had a lot of studying to do before school ended last week, watched and voted for my favorites on the So You Think You Can Dance finale(None of my favorites won. They never do and I was upset), work on my church's Christmas program(sets and helping people with lines), volunteering at the nursing home, Christmas get-togethers, gift shopping and a little bit of a writer's block. Wow, that was more than I thought. : D**

**Rosalind2013, Yes that was the best birthday ever. One of the best things about talking with David was seeing the expression on his face when I told him about his fans in the nursing home I go to. It was precious and yes, I have a loving, caring mother and I feel so unworthy to have her. She's my best friend.**

**caminopreacher, Thank you for the spiritual messages. You are very thoughtful and kind to do so. You are blessed!**

**Thank you to everyone else who has read and reviewed. Your comments always make my day (and brother's).**

**What is Robin going to do? Let's go on to the next chapter and find out!**

**Chapter 9**

**David and Robin's plan revealed**

* * *

The titans were really enjoying this experience of being at a live concert. All in their own different ways. Beast Boy was singing along and dancing badly. He occasionally took Raven by the hand and twirled her around. Raven stood there most of the time and soaked it all in. She wasn't the dancing or jumping up and down type, but she was smiling. Cyborg was throwing his arms in the air and goofing around. He also let out his famous 'Boo-Ya!' multiple times. Robin was enjoying it too, but what he really loved, was seeing Starfire's overjoyed face. She would spin him around during some of the faster songs and lay her head on his shoulder during the slower ones. Robin knew that in mere minutes the plan David had thought of earlier would finally commence. Oh, how he couldn't wait.

'Any time now,' Robin thought looking down at Starfire. 'I pray that she will feel the same way.'

David had just finished singing 'My Hands' and walked to the front of the stage. He smiled down to where Robin and Starfire were standing. He knew this would be great for them.

"Before I sing my last song of the night," David began speaking into the microphone, "I would like to thank the Teen Titans for taking the time to come and be apart of this concert tonight."

The cameras and overhead spotlights shone down to where the five teens were and the crowd cheered and screamed.

Beast Boy hopped on Cyborg's shoulders and waved his arms wildly. Cyborg pulled him off and chunked him to the ground without an expression on his face. The cheers of the audience turned into a moment of laughter.

David continued. "I talked with them earlier this afternoon and they are all incredible. They do so much for this city, and risk their lives for it. And even though I don't live here, I'd like to thank them anyway."

The crowd's cheers grew louder. Robin was even more impressed by David now, because he always put the spotlight on others and had not acted any different than what he had seen in the VIP room. He never would have thought that he would actually wind up becoming friends with the guy either.

David looked in Robin's direction and started one more time. "Hey Robin, would you mind coming up here for a moment?"

The rest of the titans grinned and watched Robin make his way up the stairs to the stage, his cape swishing behind him. The huge audience was even crazier now. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were utterly, anxious to see what Starfire's reaction would be to this 'little surprise.' Beast Boy and Cyborg even made a bet to what Starfire's reaction would be.

David shook Robin's hand again and asked at a volume to which only Robin could hear, "Are you ready?"

Robin smiled and nodded once. David handed him the microphone and stepped back. Robin gazed out at the massive amount of people, but only one person stood out to him. Starfire. Her beautiful, flaming red locks and oranges and cream complexion were stunning under this light. He felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. 'I better not screw this up,' he thought.

"Uh, Hi," Robin started off, "Uh, David here really is a great guy and I'm not gonna lie. . . I wasn't looking forward to this concert tonight, but I was proved wrong. I have Starfire to thank for that."

Starfire blushed and the audience cheered in approval of what Robin was saying. He took a deep breath and glanced towards his teammates.

"Now, I'm sure everyone has seen the videos of some the titans and . . . Well yeah, you get the picture and of course you know the first one was Beast Boy. Cyborg and I decided to put it out on the internet as a joke and when BB found out . . . he wasn't too pleased."

Everyone laughed and Beast Boy crossed his arms and smirked. He felt pleased _now _. . . very pleased.

Robin continued on, "As you have probably already guessed, that led to Beast Boy getting Cyborg and me back by recording our _private _moments."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. She thought Beast Boy had only gotten Cyborg back. How could she have not known that Robin had one too? More importantly, what did Robin do in this video that he, obviously, did not want her to see?

Up on stage, Robin started to feel a little sick to his stomach, but he was not about to chicken out this time. He was going to tell her the truth even if it killed him. "Starfire?" he spoke out.

The crowd grew completely silent. What was he about to say?

Starfire stood up slowly and looked up at Robin with only confusion in her eyes and thoughts.

Robin swallowed hard. "Starfire, I know that you're thinking what I may have hid from you, since I never told you that I was ever even video taped in the first place . . . Right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I-I . . . ., "he took in a deep breath of air, " I was caught singing in my room and I was planning on serenading you later."

Starfire placed her hand over her heart as the audience broke out into a wave of 'Aww'. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and her nine stomachs twist. Was he saying what she hoped he was saying?

She hadn't thought it was creepy . . . yet. Robin didn't think he would get this far. He thought he would've passed out when he got to the stage.

"Starfire . . . can you come up here?" Robin asked.

Starfire didn't make any hesitations and floated right up to the stage. She stood about three feet across from him, the beautiful, black haired boy behind the mask whom she cared for so deeply. It seemed, to Robin and Starfire, that the only two people that existed in the room at this point were just them. Robin left the microphone on its stand and walked over to her with an almost, shy smile. He took her by the hands and gazed into her big, breath taking emerald eyes. Both teenagers stared at each other for a minute.

The people watching had not made one noise. Not one word, sneeze, or cough interrupted this moment. David watched from the distance and smiled. He felt so great for them and they were a perfect match. No one had to tell him that, or anyone else for that matter.

Not one person could hear what Robin and Starfire said to one another and waited for them to do something.

"Starfire, you are my best friend and this closeness that we share make my feelings for you grow stronger each day."

"I have felt the same way, Robin. I have had 'the crush' on you for a long time."

Robin smiled. "Well, there is no reason possible why we can't take our friendship to the next level and I can't imagine being with anyone else, but you. I can see this lasting . . . forever."

"Yes," Starfire agreed happily, "I can as well."

The pair stared at one another for one last moment and leaned into each other. Their lips met and it was all so innocent. The kiss was real and true.

As they broke apart, the once quite crowd cheered and clapped. The remaining titans had finally witnessed what _should_ have been a long time ago.

Raven glanced towards her boyfriend. "Beast Boy . . . Are you crying?"

Cyborg looked over at the changeling too and sure enough, he had his hand up to his eyes quickly wiping away any tears that had been there.

"No," he retorted in a sobbing tone.

"Yes you were you little grass stain. Admit it!" Cyborg chuckled.

Beast Boy stuck out his lower lip and glared at the robotic teen. "Fine. Yeah, I did and why shouldn't I? A man can be sensitive too ya know!"

"Of course they can," Raven said, taking his hand into hers. "You are very much a man."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. Just when he thought they couldn't get more cute and weird . . .

Back up on stage, David walked back over to the mic-stand and started up the band for the last song.

"This last one is for Robin and Starfire. Congratulations guys!"

The soft guitar sounds vibrated through the stadium as 'You Can' began to play. Robin escorted Starfire, his girlfriend, down the steps and back to their spots. They held each other and danced slowly to this last song. It was a moment in time worth waiting for.

"Robin," Starfire said towards the end of the song.

"Yes?" Robin replied.

She rested her head upon his shoulder. "This will always be our song."

Robin smiled down at her glowing face. "I couldn't agree more."

The final words of the song rang through the air and seemed to linger in the new found couple's ears.

"Show me that good things come to those who wait."

* * *

**I hope this was worth waiting for. I certainly enjoyed writing it and hoped everyone enjoyed reading it. And don't worry; the story is not finished yet. Please review and tell me what your thoughts are. I would love to know what anyone thought.**

**I want to say one more thing real quick. Christmas is coming soon and David has an original song, by him, out. It's called "Melodies of Christmas". It makes me think of warm Christmas pasts I have had with my family and if anyone checks it out, I hope they feel the same. : )**

**If I don't get to update again before Christmas, I would love to wish everyone a Merry Christmas right now. **

**Merry Christmas! Love, Joy, and Happiness to all! **


	10. No More

**I've never done this before, but I think I should. No matter how painful it is to say. Okay, here it goes . . . I don't own the Teen Titans or DC comics . . . or David Archuleta, but I own his CDs. HaHa! Copyright can't take that from me.**

**I still want to thank everyone for the comments and I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. My family, as always, ate too much. My dad's an awesome cook for sure, but he always makes enough to feed fifty and we only had eleven people at our house. Yeah, there was plenty left over. : P**

**I made it to chapter 10!!! Okay, this chapter is very different from the others. I wrote this one without my brother, because of setting I imagined happening after the concert ended. It's surprising and definitely something you wouldn't see coming. Well . . . I hope it wouldn't. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope I captured everything perfectly. Well, I'll stop rambling now and let you all read it.**

**Chapter 10**

**No more**

The concert had ended perfectly; just as Robin had hoped for. The titans left the arena right after the final song and headed back home. It was late and they all went off to bed. Well, except for Robin and Starfire. This had been an amazing evening for the both of them and who would be able to sleep after revealing your true feelings to the one of your dreams? It wasn't likely. Instead, the young couple sat, hand and hand, upon the edge of the roof of the tower and talked under the moonlight and stars. Yes, a very romantic setting.

"Now Robin, this 'video' of yours . . . Will you sing for me?"

Robin widened his eyes and turned to face her slowly, "Uh, why?"

Starfire smiled shyly. "I am just the curious, that is all."

He really didn't want to do this. He loved her more than life itself, but . . . maybe he could get out of this. Robin snuggled closer beside Starfire and rubbed his hand along the back of her shoulder, soothingly. "Wouldn't you rather do something else?"

Starfire giggled briefly and then placed each of her hands on both sides of Robin's face. "Do you know what I really want, Robin?"

"What?" he replied, hoping that his plan had worked.

She made full eye contact with him and said, "I want you to sing for me."

"Aw, but why?" Robin complained.

Starfire let go of his face. "I want to hear your voice in a way that I have not heard it before. Do not worry about sounding perfect, because I will love it no matter what. . . Because it came from you."

Robin remembered what Cyborg had told him a few months back. He was right. He was _always_ right. Why was that?

He sighed, "Right now?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

". . . Right at this moment?"

"Absolutely."

"Like, as in. . ."

"Robin! Enough of the stalling!" she said, playfully hitting his arm.

"Okay, okay. . . What would you like to hear?" Robin asked, biting his lip.

"Oh! I would love to hear you sing our song, 'You Can,' because. . . It expresses the love I feel for you," Starfire said, almost choking on her final words. She then reclined into his chest and looked up at him with her mesmerizing, green eyes.

Robin felt his heart swell inside his chest as his thoughts raced through his head. What she had just said made him feel like flying or dying, both strangely good feelings. He smiled and placed his hand on top of Starfire's head and ran it down her long, soft auburn hair. Yeah, he could do this. He took in a deep breath and, in a quieter tone, began to sing the first few chords of the song.

Chills ran across Starfire's skin. Robin's voice was . . . interesting. It was deep, raspy, a little off key and shaky, but she liked it that way. In fact, she thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard and felt soothed. She could lie in Robin's embrace and listen to his voice forever. Starfire's emotions soon started to overtake her and one single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Robin was just finishing the song, when he felt Starfire's body shaking. He looked down to see her. . . Crying!? He pulled her up to meet her gaze. "Starfire, why are you crying? It couldn't have been that bad . . . right?" he all of a sudden said, worriedly.

Starfire laughed at his expression and without warning, kissed him on his cheek. "No, Robin. Your voice is quite lovely."

Robin was shocked by this and felt a slight blush enter into his cheeks. She thought it was . . . lovely? Were her ears failing her?!

"Wait, what?" he began with confusion entangled in his tone, "You liked it?"

"I _loved_ it," she answered without any hesitation. "I didn't know your voice would . . . make me feel so . . . warm inside."

Robin sat there in silence and met her eyes again. He reached out and held Starfire's head, lovingly, in one hand and she did likewise. Their faces got closer and closer until they felt each other's lips. It was the most heavenly feeling in the world for them both. Ever since his parents were killed, Robin always wondered if he would find someone who would love him as equally as they had. Starfire was so loving and kind . . . just like his mother.

Starfire had always longed for this affection too. Like Robin, her parents were also gone and often wondered who Robin was, where he had originated from, and . . . what color his eyes were. She would hate to ask him, but she didn't think she could withstand it any longer. Come to think of it, she would have to tell him about her past. Yes, Robin knew she was the princess of Tamaran, but he knew nothing of her parents. It was painful to bring up, but it was time he knew all of it.

They broke apart from the kiss and gazed up at the brilliant, moonlit sky. Starfire glanced down at her hands in her lap. She bit her lip and took in a quiet, sharp intake of air.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Starfire?" he replied, still looking up at the moon.

Starfire swallowed hard. "Where . . . Where do you come from?"

Robin stiffened and turned his gaze from the moon to Starfire. Her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were focused on the vast, ocean before them. He sat there motionless, not sure what to say in return. How would he be able to explain his tragic past to her and what made her, all of a sudden, ask this?

Then Robin thought, maybe this is a good thing. He had never wanted to tell anyone about his experiences before the Teen Titans, but, right now, he felt she deserved to know everything. Everyone on his team did. Robin owed them that much, because for years they still did not know his real name or what he looked like under the mask. All they knew was that he had once been Batman's sidekick. Beast Boy _always_ tried to get him to call Batman for him and Robin would _always_ reply, 'Fat chance'. A smile formed on his face. Yes, it was the right time to tell her.

Starfire suddenly pulled Robin from his thoughts. "Robin?"

Robin snapped his head back up to meet her face.

"Robin, if you do not wish to tell me . . . It is more than alright. I understand and I am truly sorry if I had caught you off guard," she told him with sincerity.

He said nothing and looked up, gazing at the many stars above. Starfire waited for something, anything to let her know what was on Robin's mind. His angelic features were glowing underneath the night sky and seemed to be in deep thought, but of what was he thinking. She wished she knew.

After a few moments of silence, Robin smiled and turned her way.

"Starfire . . . My real name is . . . Dick Grayson. I was born as a half-Romany gypsy and traveled in a circus along with my parents . . . John and Mary Grayson. We were trained acrobats and also known as . . . _'The Flying Graysons'_. . ."

Starfire was at a loss for words as she listened to Robin tell her everything of his past. Who he was, growing up in a circus, who his parents were, their death, the beginning of Batman and Robin, and how he wound up here . . . The leader of the Teen Titans. She couldn't believe how many depressing things he had been through. How was he able to keep going? What inside him allowed him to keep going in life? He had said that he had made a promise years ago, a promise to stop crime and she now understood why he was always so hard on himself.

Now that Robin had told Starfire his story, she then began to tell him her story. Robin never would have guessed that both of her parents were dead too. What really shocked him was that her own sister tried to kill her. He knew Blackfire was no good, but Starfire had never mentioned that. Oddly enough, even though Blackfire tried to inflict such a horrendous act upon her sister, Starfire still said nothing to disgrace her. Blackfire would never know how lucky she was. Soon after, they were both captured and experimented on by another alien race, known as the Psions. Because of these 'experiments,' the result was her starbolts and then she proceeded to tell him of how she came to Earth.

". . . and that is why I kissed you when I first arrived here," Starfire said, finishing her story.

Robin shook his head. "Lip contact? That's new."

Starfire giggled in response.

"Wow, Star . . . You've really been through . . . a lot," he said, still contemplating everything.

"Yes, and . . . you as well," she answered, remembering his parents' names. John and Mary Grayson . . . They would be so proud to see their son right now. Fighting for justice.

Both teens continued to ask the other questions about certain things and had not realized that the dawn was approaching. They had been talking all night and Robin was the first to notice.

"Hey Star, we've been at this all night. Look, the sun is about to rise." He took her hand and helped her stand up. They had sat there all night and both were feeling a bit stiff.

The sun was slowly peeking from behind the horizon line of the ocean. Vibrant colors of pinks, yellows, and bright oranges had already started to paint the sky. It was precious moments like these that brought Robin to a more innocent time in his life. When there was no worry, just the feeling of being held by his father's safe embrace or his mother's gentle touch. He missed them dearly, but Starfire filled that emptiness. She always had.

"It is beautiful, Robin," she said looking his way.

He grinned, "Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

Starfire blushed a bright shade of pink. She loved his complements. "Thank you."

The sun was almost up and Robin still had one more thing he needed to do. It would be the perfect timing if he did it now.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

Without any words, Robin slowly brought his fingertips to the edges of his mask. Starfire could feel her heart beating rapidly under her chest. 'At last,' she thought, 'No more secrets.'

Robin's hands were slightly shaking from this excitement, but somehow found the courage to completely take off the mask. He stood there, his face bare, in her presence.

She couldn't believe it . . . Robin's eyes were the most beautiful cerulean, blue and their shape held a childlike innocence. The now risen sun cast a golden glow upon his face and looked even more like an angel than he had before. His ebony, black hair, clear ivory skin, and those . . . breathtaking eyes completed everything.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin spoke. "Well . . . uh, what do you think? Me without the mask," he asked, flashing a smile. His eyes smiled too. Starfire had always wanted to see that.

"Robin . . . they are beautiful," she began, still catching her breath, "and I can see your . . . very soul through them."

The two stared into each other's eyes and everything was perfect . . . until Beast Boy burst through the roof top door.

"Guys! Have you been up here all night?! I seriously thought . . .," he paused when he laid his eyes on Robin . . . without his mask?! Beast Boy's jaw dropped and his eyes glazed over. He just now realized who Robin was.

"HOLY LORD ABOVE!!!! YOU'RE DICK GRAYSON!!!!"

Robin waved his arms frantically. "Beast Boy quiet! I don't want . . ." Cyborg and Raven burst through the door, "them . . . to find out . . . yet." He sighed. Great, now he had to explain the Batman and Robin story . . . _again_.

**Did anybody see that coming? I surely hope not. : D**

**Poor Robin. He has to explain himself to the others now.**

**Please comment to tell me anything that you thought of this chapter. It would be very much appreciated, but please be positive. : )**

**I hope everyone as a marvelous New Year celebration! May the New Year bless you with many wonderful things! **

**Love and Joy to you all!**


	11. Visitors

**Happy 2010 everyone! I still don't own the Teen Titans either, but oh well. You can't have everything. : )**

**Thanks to all of the awesome reviews on the last chapter. That was a very special one for to write, and I'm so happy that it was liked.**

**Dude Your Awesome8, You are the bomb! Thank you for reviewing on like, every chapter! I was so ecstatic! You inspired me to do this next chapter so soon, because of all the comments you posted. This chapter is for you Dude! **

**This chapter was fun to do and **_**special**_** surprises await you readers here, so I'm gonna let you guys read it now. Onto chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**Visitors**

* * *

It had been an extremely, long and stressful morning for Robin. He didn't expect _all_ of his friends to find out who he was. Well, not all at once. Beast Boy was the worst, of course. After the whole story had been explained, for the second time that day, BB had a never ending series of questions for Robin to answer; both annoying and pointless.

It was near noon now and Beast Boy was following Robin to his room, _still_ asking questions.

"So," Beast Boy started off again, "Did your nickname ever bother you?"

Robin was just entering his room and turned around, puzzled by this question.

"What do mean?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beast Boy smirked. "Dick."

Robin glared and slammed the door in Beast Boy's face. What kind of stupid question was that?!

"OW! You hit me in the nose!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin grinned and opened the door again to see Beast Boy with his hands cupped over his nose. That was . . . amusing.

"Dude that was whack!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin grinned even wider and slammed the door again and heard BB complain about being hit again.

"Whack," Robin said, laughing under his breath.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the titans decided to take a trip to the park. It was a nice, sunny day after all. As they prepared to leave, a ring sounded from the door.

"That is odd," Starfire said aloud. "We usually don't get visitors."

"Well, let's just hope it's not those HIVE morons," Cyborg replied.

"I'll go see that it is," Robin volunteered, standing up.

Beast Boy mischievously grinned. "Bye, Dick!"

Raven and Cyborg smirked. They would be doing this to Robin for a long time.

Robin turned around, annoyed. "Beast Boy, remind me to beat you later."

BB reclined on the couch and stretched. "Whatever, Dick."

Robin shook his head and headed down to the main entrance and when he opened the door, he was immediately surprised by who it was.

"David?! What are you doing here?"

David smiled. "I'll be heading for New York tomorrow morning and I wanted to stop by and say bye to everyone. I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"We were about to go to the park, but I think we would all rather talk to you instead," Robin replied politely.

"Alright," David said and looked around the large entrance. "Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs," he stated simply. "Starfire will definitely be excited to see you."

"By the way, I'm glad everything turned out for the best between you two. You're both really great people," David replied back, adding a huge smile. When was he ever not smiling?

"Thanks. It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you though."

At that second Robin heard a familiar voice call, "Wait for me guys!"

A tall, young boy with tan skin and dark hair came running up the hill and appeared before them. As soon as he saw Robin's suddenly angry face, he quickly said, "Don't worry Robin. It's me, Randy."

Robin's face softened and said without thinking, "Thank God."

David laughed. "Oh, yeah I meant to tell you that I brought Randy along. He wanted to see you guys again too and we mentioned none of this to Andy."

"Good, that's very good," Robin said in relief.

"Well," Randy began eagerly, "are we gonna go see everyone now?"

"Oh, sure," Robin replied. "Follow me."

The three teenage boys walked back up to the main room and on the way, Robin pointed out some of the rooms they passed. David and Randy were obviously dumbfounded at the fact that they were in Titans Tower and at how _huge_ the place was. Their faces showed their amazement as well.

As they walked through the main room's doors, Robin nonchalantly said, "Hey guys look who I brought."

The remaining titans looked up and were stunned, happy, and ran over to greet David and . . . Andy?

"Please tell me you're the other twin," Beast Boy said raising his eyebrows.

Randy smiled and nodded in response.

"Oh, it is wonderful to see you again so soon, David," Starfire said happily.

"And it's great to see you and everyone else again too," David replied back.

"So, you're not supposed to be anywhere right now?" Raven questioned curiously.

David shook his head. "No, not today. It's my day off, before our next stop in New York tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What's it like in New York; because I'm sure you've been there before."

"It's very . . .," he began, "crowded and, when I was last there, cold."

"Not to mention there are crazy, obsessed fans of _every_ celebrity there," Randy added.

"Sounds fun," Raven said monotonously.

"Oh, but New York is great! There's a lot of fun things there too!" David quickly replied. "For instance, Broadway was fun and entertaining."

"That's pretty cool," Cyborg said, nodding.

"Yeah, it was!" Randy said back to the tall, robotic teen.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy suddenly announced, "I would be great in the Lion King wouldn't I?" He wagged his eyebrows and Raven rolled her eyes, but let out a small giggle.

Cyborg sighed. "David, Randy, forgive these two. _They're sometimes too cute to handle_," he said sarcastically.

Raven pouted her bottom lip and just as she was about to make a smart comment back, the intruder alarm went off.

"What's that?" David and Randy asked simultaneously.

"It's the intruder alarm!" Cyborg exclaimed. He ran over to the main computer to search for where this person or group might be.

"Oh, no," Robin breathed. Why did this have to happen?

"Aw man! What are we gonna do?!" Beast Boy panicked.

"What if, whoever it may be, try to hurt David and Randy?" Starfire said, worry spreading through her eyes.

"We won't let them," Robin replied, determined. He hated that something had to go wrong when two innocent people were in their home, but the titans would put a stop to it. Robin's leadership role started to kick in and his adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"Cyborg, where are they?" he demanded.

"It's just one, but he or she is headed this way and _will_ be coming in within the next minute."

"Alright, I'll take him from the front, Beast Boy from the right, Cyborg the left, Raven above, and Starfire guard David and Randy. We'll show this guy what happens when you break into the Titans Tower."

They all got into their positions and waited for this crook to appear. David couldn't believe that they were in a situation like this, but all he hoped was that this person wouldn't hurt the titans. He was amazed at how organized Robin was. Ten seconds had gone by and the door opened.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Robin leapt forward and was about to deliver the first punch when he realized that it was . . .

"Andy?!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Hi!" Andy replied, smiling from ear to ear. "David, how come you didn't tell me that you and my brother were coming here?"

David smiled nervously and peeked out from behind Starfire. "I guess it just slipped my mind."

Randy peeked out from the other side of the tall alien and sighed. "Bro, how did you _even _get here?"

Andy walked past Robin and explained himself. "I followed the route you and David were taking from behind in a cab and I hid on the boat you guys took. Then I snuck through the front doors. I would have said something, but I wanted my presence to be a surprise." He looked over to  
Starfire and waved.

"I knew he would try to stalk her," Beast Boy whispered to Raven. She bit her lip and nodded.

Randy put his hand to his forehead. 'Why couldn't my twin have been born normal?' he thought.

Everyone else glanced over to Robin and even though his mask was on, they could all guarantee his eyes fiercely burned underneath. He was behind Andy and slowly crouched into a fighting stance. It wasn't hard to guess that Robin was ticked off. Oh, no he was way past that and his mind only thought one thing . . . I'LL KILL HIM!!!! Suddenly, Robin yelled and pounced forward.

* * *

**Does anyone think Andy will die this time? Maybe, maybe not. Stay tuned to find out. It's kinda fun putting people in suspense, but at the same time I feel bad. That's the truth. Please review!**

**Everyone, enjoy your first day of 2010 and take care!**


	12. Stupid jerk

**Hi everyone! Sorry this one took so long, but with church activates and school now back and everything, it's been pretty hard to come and write. I had two tests to study for the week I started back, but I passed them! I hope everyone else is doing well too. **

**I am still very thankful for the kind comments and appreciate you all very much. : )**

**I hope this next chapter is worth reading. I feel pretty good about it, but I hope it settles well with everyone that reads it. **

**Chapter 12**

**Stupid jerk**

* * *

_**Last time. . . **_

_**Everyone else glanced over to Robin and even though his mask was on, they could all guarantee his eyes fiercely burned underneath. He was behind Andy and slowly crouched into a fighting stance. It wasn't hard to guess that Robin was ticked off. Oh, no he was way past that and his mind only thought one thing . . . I'LL KILL HIM!!!! Suddenly, Robin yelled and pounced forward.**_

Robin glided through the air and landed on Andy's back, knocking him to the ground. He flipped Andy over onto his back and roughly slammed his head against the hard floor.

"Ouch," Beast Boy mumbled, "He'll feel that tomorrow."

"You said it," Cyborg muttered back. "If you make Robin angry, you're basically doomed."

"HEY! What are you doing man!? I thought we were tight," Andy said, rubbing his head.

Robin glared, grabbed fistfuls of Andy's shirt, and pulled him up to his face. "Tight? Who said we were 'tight'. I would never be 'tight' with someone who enters homes uninvited and keeps trying to date my girlfriend!" his voice raised with every word.

David was a little nervous to how far this could go, but Randy, on the other hand, wasn't about to stop this. After all, his brother was an idiot.

Andy grinned, almost stupidly, up at Robin's angry face. "Well, I just thought she'd like me better."

Robin, still clutching the boy's shirt, picked him up and flung him towards the couch. Andy landed with a giant thud, but before he could move, Robin was back again and punched him in the gut. Andy let out a gasp of pain and flopped to the floor. David cringed. This could not and would not end well.

"Had enough?" Robin asked sternly.

Andy, on his knees, held his stomach and squinted up at Robin. "Yeah, but can I say one more thing?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what 'it' is."

Andy immediately hopped up and ran over to Starfire. Before Robin could say or do anything Andy wrapped one of his arms around Starfire and held her close. Starfire didn't really know what to do at this point. She was rather shocked.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Why did he do that?! Is he that stupid?

"Man! Do you want to die?!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin's entire body shook with rage and his fists were clenched tightly. That was the final straw!

"AAAAHHHH!!!! That is it!!!!" Robin screamed. As he attempted to run forward, he was abruptly tackled by Beast Boy. Robin tried to fight him off, but Beast Boy transformed into a giant grizzly bear and sat on top of him. Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere.

"BEAST BOY! Move your butt before I kick it!" Robin yelled, trying to squirm out from under the changeling's now massive form.

Beast Boy only grunted in response as if to say, "How are _you_ gonna do that?"

"Beast Boy!" he tried again, "I mean it! I want to ring that idiot's neck!"

Andy was enjoying this. He had to and wanted to date Starfire, so he decided to taunt Robin a little farther. He kissed Starfire on the cheek and stuck his tongue, rather childishly, towards Robin. Starfire widened her eyes and pushed him off of her. She would **NOT** put up with this.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, God," Randy muttered, hiding his face. This was the worst thing his brother had ever tried to do. Even worse than the time he had tried to sneak onto Faith Hill's tour bus or when he ran on stage while Jordin Sparks was performing. This was downright cruel. Oh, wouldn't mom be proud?

Robin's gloved hands tore into the floor of the tower. He had gone from beyond angry to pure hatred. Beast Boy was still on top of him, but, surprisingly, Robin was slightly moving across the floor. He hated that guy and was determined to kick his . . .

Raven approached them, slightly amused. "Robin, _chill_. I'll take care of the stupid jerk without causing an uproar."

She used her powers to lift an unsuspecting Andy, who had continued to try and impress Starfire the entire time, and teleported him outside on the other side of the bay.

"There," Raven stated.

"Where . . . where did you put him?" David asked, finally saying something. Gosh, everything had happened so fast.

"Over there," she pointed towards the beach, across the waters from the tower.

"Nicely done," Cyborg said, patting Raven on the shoulder.

"Thanks Raven and . . . uh, Starfire, are you okay?" Randy asked.

Starfire's eye twitched and her face scrunched slightly. "Randy, your brother is . . . 'quite the freak', yes?"

Randy laughed and answered her question with a definite, "YES!"

Raven and Cyborg talked with Randy for a bit and Starfire chatted away with David as well, but they had all forgotten one very important thing.

"GUYS! I'M LOSING ALL FEELING IN MY BACK!"

Robin had been waiting long enough and for some weird, unexplained reason, Beast Boy had fallen asleep, still in bear form, and was lying on his back practically sprawled on top of Robin. What a sight that must have been.

"Oh! I am sorry Robin!" Starfire said. How could she have forgotten? Maybe it was Andy's stupidity that had set her back.

Starfire ran over and rolled Beast Boy off of Robin. A small, motor like sound rumbled from Beast Boy's throat and he awoke with a shock. He transformed back into his human form, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Heh heh, uh sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I just . . . forgot?"

"Forgot?" Robin said, getting up from the floor. "_How could you forget that I was under you?! _How could you fall asleep and how come nobody noticed?!" He locked eyes with everyone, expecting an answer.

"Well, why didn't _you_ say something?" Cyborg asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"_I did_," Robin replied. "_You _just didn't pay attention."

"Oh. . . I'm hungry." Cyborg said, changing the subject. He sprinted towards the kitchen and called the others. "Anybody want waffles?"

"Yes!" Beast Boy and Raven replied and hurried after him.

Randy shrugged and followed. At least Andy wouldn't bother them.

Robin groaned and Starfire giggled at his reaction. She looped her arm around his and kissed his cheek. "Come Robin; let us enjoy a nice lunch with friends. Shall we follow?"

Robin smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sure."

David placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, smiled, and followed as well. That was, possibly, the strangest event David had ever witnessed, but he had to admit that seeing the titans in a possibly dangerous situation was scary, but kinda cool at the same time . . . As long as nobody got hurt, of course.

"Uh, Randy," Raven started.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can we have that restraining order now?"

* * *

**I know this wasn't my best chapter, but it was still fun to write. Please review if anyone would like to comment on this or give some advice for future writing projects.**

**I have some ideas for the next chapter, but I can't decide what to put in there. There are, probably, going to be two or three chapters left. Should I put Batman in this story, because I think it would be funny. **

**Have a wonderful week everyone!**


	13. Time with the guys

**Hello everyone! I hope everybody is having an awesome day! **

**Guess what? My computer crashed last weekend! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get this chapter up, but everything is fine now and I had a blast writing this. **

**I also want to mention that I was also having a bit of writer's block in some areas, but Megamafan16 gave me a great suggestion. Thanks Megamafan16! This chapter is hereby dedicated to you! **

**Thanks to everyone who still reads this! It always makes my day better when I read a comment. Many hugs!**

**Now that Andy is out of the picture, what will happen next?**

**Chapter 13 **

**Time with the guys**

_One week later. . . _

"It still isn't right!"

"Aw, come on Bee. You know the car isn't alive!"

Bumble Bee and Cyborg were having an argument about the 'Cyborg and his car' video again and the two were going at it through their communicators.

Bumble Bee sighed and paused.

"Well?" Cyborg stated, his human eye twitching.

She smiled sheepishly and laughed. "Oh, I know, Sparky! I just love messing with ya!"

Cyborg's shoulders slumped. "You mean. . . You were just joking?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And you're not still mad about the car thing?"

Bee rolled her eyes. "I _never_ was."

Cyborg widened his eyes in shock. She had been giving him the cold shoulder for weeks and she was just now telling him that she was _'joking'_. Why did she even. . .

"Sparky? Next time you come by our turf. . . Would you like to, well, I don't know. . . Have dinner?" she added a big, shy grin to finish. This was so unlike her.

"Uh. . . Y-Yeah, I mean . . . Yes," he babbled.

Bumble Bee blushed, "Cool. . . Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will."

"Alright. . . Well, um bye," and with that, Cyborg's communicator blanked.

'I don't believe it,' he thought, 'I have a date with Bee. . .'

He grinned from ear to ear, threw his arms in the air, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'VE GOT A DATE!!!"

Cyborg sped from his room to the gym, where Beast Boy and Robin were sparing.

"Forget it Beast Boy, I _always_ win," Robin said, a wicked grin playing across his face as he twirled his bow staff around in his hand.

Beast Boy glared and stuck out his lower lip. "Oh, yeah! Well, beat this!"

Suddenly, Beast Boy was transformed into the biggest stallion possible. He snorted and charged toward the Boy Wonder. Robin quickly used his staff to catapult himself onto Beast Boy's back. Then he dropped his staff and seized the changeling's bit with a rope from his utility belt. Beast Boy reared back, bucked, kicked and even rolled but Robin kept his balance perfectly. After a few minutes of this, Beast Boy gave up and plopped his body to the ground.

"I told you Beast Boy. . . You just_ can't_ beat me," Robin said, beaming with confidence.

Beast Boy grunted in response, obviously annoyed. He had just been ridden like a horse! Oh wait. . .

At that moment, Cyborg barged in, smiling like a maniac. "Guys! Guys! I . . . what are ya'll doing?"

"I'm breaking Beast Boy," Robin chuckled and tugged at Beast Boy's 'reigns'.

Beast Boy got up, shook Robin off, and changed back into his regular form.

"That was so humiliating," he said as he got the rope off of himself.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, okay. . . Well, I have _Boo-Ya tastic_ news!"

Beast Boy jumped up and down. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me guess. . . Okay, I don't know. Tell us!"

Cyborg shook in excitement. "Bee and I are going on a date!"

"That's great Cyborg!" Robin said, giving him a knuckle-punch.

"Dude, when!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Next time I go over to Titans East, we'll have dinner together and I plan on cooking it," Cyborg replied proudly. "I _also_ plan on going next week."

Robin nodded in approval.

"Oh, man baby! This gonna be awesome!" Cyborg yelled.

"For sure!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. Then BB's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy slapped his forehead. "I just remembered that I'm taking Raven out tonight."

"Ooooooh," Robin said dramatically. "Well, uh where are you taking her? I mean, _you are the master of romance."_

"Hey! No need to be sarcastic, Dick," Beast Boy smirked.

Robin let out a low growl and Cyborg snickered.

"Well, _if you must know_," Beast Boy began," I'm taking her to her favorite poetry diner and we're leaving in . . . Uh, Cyborg, what time is it exactly?"

Cyborg rolled his eye and checked the built-in clock on his arm. "It's ten minutes after six, lover boy."

Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Okay, good. We don't leave till seven and that gives me just enough time for a quick shower and to find something decent to wear." He sprinted out of the gym leaving the remaining boys baffled.

"Did. . . Did Beast Boy _actually_ have everything planned?" Robin asked Cyborg.

He nodded. "Yeah . . . _and_ correctly."

"Weird," Robin said shaking his head.

"Yep," Cyborg responded. "Oh, say, do you and Star have any plans tonight?"

"Uh, huh."

". . . What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Robin said, starting to walk away.

Cyborg slid in front of the door before the caped teen could pass.

"Come on, Cy, move over."

Cyborg shook his head and grinned. "Not until you tell me what you two are doing."

Robin sighed. "Fine," he muttered, "We're staying in and she picked a movie for us to watch."

"_Oh, really?"_ Cyborg said, holding back a laugh. "What _kind_ of movie is it?"

Robin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I-It's a romance flick."

A snort escaped Cyborg's throat. "_Really?_ What is the title of this _romantic flick?"_

Robin bit his lip and mumbled something that he couldn't make out.

"What was that little buddy?" Cyborg said, putting a hand up to his ear.

Robin crossed his arms and looked up at Cyborg sternly. "I said, we're watching _'Titanic'."_

Cyborg burst into laughter. This was _too_ good!

"Aw, come on Cy! I've never even seen it," Robin said, throwing his arms to his sides.

Cyborg's eyebrow rose. "You haven't?"

Robin shook his head. "No, but I heard that it's one of the most romantic movies of all time, so it can't possibly be that great."

"Oh, you would be surprised Rob," Cyborg replied. "In fact, I bet that _you_ will cry."

"Ha! Yeah right! You're on," Robin said smiling widely. "What's the bet?"

"Oh, no bet. I just wanna hear that you cried."

"Alright fine. I'm not gonna cry though," Robin said, leaving the gym. "I have to go and clean up myself too."

"Bye, Bye birdie," Cyborg teased.

Robin kept walking down the hall, but Cyborg could hear him say, "Yeah, Yeah, like I haven't heard that all my life."

Cyborg walked hastily down the opposite hall to Beast Boy's room. Before he knocked on the door, Beast Boy opened the door to reveal that he could, _actually_, clean up nicely. His hair was slightly spiked, but groomed and was wearing a long-sleeved, purple, button down shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Wow, BB. . . Ya look great!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I do?" Beast Boy asked nonchalantly. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into his room to glance at his reflection in the mirror once more. "Oh, yeah, I do."

Cyborg chuckled. "_Uh, huh_. Well, BB, there's some _interesting_ news from Robin I heard."

Beast Boy grinned evilly and turned back to his friend. "And what would that be?"

**Well, this can't be good for Robin. Who wants to guess what Robin's reaction will be to the movie?**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you have anything to say or criticize on.**

**Have a blessed and glorious week!**


	14. Dates and a secret

**Greetings people of Fanfiction!**

**I'm ahead of myself on this chapter. I had, absolutely, no writers block this week and got done a bit faster than usual. **

**I know that at the end of chapter 12 I had said there would probably be two or three more chapters left, but 'acosta perez jose ramiro' gave me some excellent ideas for the chapter after this one and I thought of more scenarios, so I don't know how many more chapters will be planned out. This is, also, the longest chapter I have written so far and my brother didn't help with this one because it's full of fluff. He doesn't do fluff, obviously, because he's a boy. : P**

**Thank you all for the awesome and supportive reviews you keep sending. I always try to send everyone a message back to give an individual 'Thank you.' I am really appreciative and you all rock!**

**How is Robin going to react to 'Titanic'? **

**Chapter 14**

**Dates and a secret**

* * *

While Cyborg and Beast Boy were 'arranging' something, Starfire was eagerly helping Raven pick out an outfit for her date with Beast Boy. So far, Raven didn't pick anything Star had pulled out for her to try on. Her first choice would be to just go in her usual attire, but Starfire wouldn't have _anything_ to do with that.

"Raven, you are going to the diner of poetry! Therefore, you must wear something of the elegance."

Raven huffed and crossed her arms. "Starfire, please don't do this. What's wrong with going out like this?" She spread out her arms for effect.

Starfire looked down on her in disapproval. "Friend, there is nothing wrong with the way you are, but for this date you might want to appear more. . ." she paused, trying to find the right word.

"Ladylike?" Raven asked, raising a brow.

Starfire grinned and nodded her head.

Raven took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "Okay," she mumbled.

"Oh, Most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed and immediately grabbed a baby, pink colored dress with a pair of gold flats. Raven blankly stared at the alien.

"No pink!" Raven snarled.

Starfire cringed. "Oh. . . Well okay, but I am still doing the picking of the dress."

"Who said it _had_ to be a dress?" the sorceress challenged.

"I did."

"Okay, Raven should be down any moment," Beast Boy said standing on the bottom floor of the tower. He and Cyborg were finishing up a few 'details' of a plan for an unexpected little bird.

"Alright, BB," Cyborg whispered. He didn't know if Robin was around or not, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Beast Boy nodded. "Remember what to do?"

Cyborg snorted. "How could I not?"

"True."

"Uh, Beast boy?"

'Raven's voice,' Beast Boy thought. He turned around to see a pale-skinned beauty. Her short, cropped hair was softly curled on the ends; her jewel toned eyes and charka were sparkling, and her dress. . . Wow. It was a deep shade of royal purple, had a medium wide v-line, a matching satin belt, and flowed a bit above the knees. She even had on silver heels. She barely wore high heels! She looked beautiful, like a goddess! Well, she always did, but. . .

Beast Boy could feel himself drooling, but he didn't care. Oh, man he was lucky!

Raven rubbed her arms anxiously. "Um. . . Starfire picked out the dress and uh. . . Do I look . . . good enough?"

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you kidding? I will definitely have to thank Star later because you look incredible, sensational! Every guy we pass tonight will totally be wishing to be me because I have the most beautiful date in the city!"

Raven blushed madly. "T-Thank you," she stuttered. That was the greatest complement she had ever received.

Beast Boy smiled back at her tenderly. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," she replied.

"BB? BB!"

"Oh, hold on one minute, Rae," Beast Boy said, turning around.

"Sorry, Cy. I got kinda . . . sidetracked," he glanced back at Raven.

Cyborg rolled an eye. "Alright, go on and enjoy your date, green bean. I'll be watching Robin and let you know what all went down when you get back."

"Alright! Over and out." That was always fun to say.

"What was that about?" Raven asked slipping her arm around Beast Boy's.

He smiled playfully. "Cyborg and I are going to '_get'_ Robin."

Raven grinned. "A prank?"

"Yep."

"Nice," Raven giggled.

"I know, right?!" Beast Boy laughed. "I'll tell you all about it over dinner."

"Can't wait."

Once they stepped out the door, Raven leaned over and whispered, "You look incredible yourself, Beast Boy." Then she gently pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

For Robin and Starfire's date they decided to watch the movie 'Titanic' in their pajamas or night clothes. Starfire wanted it to be a very comfy and cozy night. Robin was already in a loose red shirt and green, plaid sweats and was preparing enough snacks for the night. Cyborg casually walked in and surprised the Boy Wonder from behind.

"Holy crackerjack! It's Batman's little sidekick!" he teased.

Robin turned around slowly and Cyborg was greeted with a death glare.

"Okay," the half metal man began, "I get it . . . not funny right?"

"Right," Robin replied. "And I know why you're up here."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Robin said, getting two bottles of soda out of the fridge. "You want to make sure you win the bet and you're gonna try to psyche me out or something along those lines."

"Gasp! I would never try to pull such a stunt," Cyborg stated theatrically.

"Uh, huh. _Sure_ you wouldn't."

"I'll still win though," Cyborg smirked.

"In your dreams," Robin replied in a cocky manner. "Well, uh Starfire will walk in any minute so . . . go . . . do whatever you usually do."

"Fine shorty, I'm going."

"Hey!" Robin called," I've grown over the past few months you know, a good _five_ inches to be exact."

Cyborg was at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, I know, but you're still shorter than me."

As he walked out, Starfire launched herself in and landed into Robin's arms; smiling and hugging his neck tightly. Her hair was sleek and shiny, the way it always looked, and she wore a light purple T-shirt with spring yellow, baggy shorts.

"You look great Starfire," Robin complemented, smiling from ear to ear.

"As do you Robin," she replied sweetly.

Robin walked over to the couch and gently placed his girlfriend upon it. Then he quickly grabbed the remaining snacks on the kitchen counter, hit the lights, and flipped over onto the couch right next to Star.

She giggled. "Robin, you are much of a show-off."

"Some might say that," he grinned and handed her the popcorn bowl.

"Many thanks."

"Your welcome," Robin said and kissed her forehead.

She blushed and snuggled into his chest. "Are ready to start the video, Robin?"

"I'm ready if you are," Robin said, holding up the remote.

She nodded excitedly and Robin began the movie. Little did he know there was a little camera the size of a button watching his every move.

Cyborg was in his room, viewing everything the camera he had placed had to offer. He activated the camera to move a few inches to the right to get a better glimpse of the unsuspecting couple. He wouldn't start recording until the sad scenes, but would keep an eye out just in case.

"Don't get too comfortable, Robin," Cyborg laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile downtown, Raven and Beast Boy were seated in the best area in the diner and thoroughly enjoying their date.

Raven laughed softly. "You mean to tell me that Cyborg bet that Robin, our fearless leader, would cry while watching 'Titanic'?"

Beast Boy silently snickered. "Yep, _and_ Cyborg is recording the whole thing in secret."

Raven put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hey Raven, do you think he'll cry?" he asked. "I mean, I know this is Robin we're talking about, but still . . . What do you think?"

"Hmm. . ." she thought out loud. After a few moments, she gave her answer. "Yes."

Beast Boy's eyes opened up wider. "You do? Why?"

"We share a mind bond and everything, so I really do think he will. I know, and Starfire knows this as well, even though Robin may appear to be tough, serious, and a bit arrogant at times. . ." she paused and smiled. Her chest heaved in and out in short breaths.

Beast Boy cocked his head in confusion. "What? What's so funny?"

Raven began again, "He's just a big softy on the inside."

Beast Boy pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh out loud. That's another thing he could tease Robin about.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a waiter said suddenly, "but are you both ready to order?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Beast Boy replied, clearing his throat. He gazed at the dark angel across from him and smiled. "What would you like, Raven?"

She smiled back at him. "Just a cup of herbal tea and a medium salad."

"Okay," the waiter said, writing it down. "And you sir?"

"I would also like a medium salad and a Coke," Beast Boy replied politely.

"Sorry sir, but we don't have any Coke left."

"Oh, okay, uh how about Pepsi?"

The young waiter gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry."

"Water?"

"Uh . . . nope."

Beast Boy glanced up at him and raised a brow. "How could a restaurant not have water . . ." Beast Boy leaned over slightly to read his name tag, "Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

Beast Boy's eye twitched. "What do you have?" He hoped this wouldn't take _too_ long.

* * *

The movie had been going on for awhile now and Robin had to admit the movie was really good. He had been wrong in that area, but he still didn't see why Cyborg had said he would cry.

'Eh, what does Cyborg know?' he thought. 'I know the ship just sank and there people dying, but I'm not gonna cry. Well, at least the two main characters have each other. I don't know what I would do without Starfire. I would probably go mad."

_Rose: I love you, Jack._

_Jack: Don't you do that, don't say your goodbyes._

_Rose: I'm so cold._

Robin's lower lip dropped slightly. 'No don't die! I didn't watch this whole movie to watch part of the couple die.'

Cyborg, on the other side of the camera, lit up and started recording. "Finally! I know he's gonna do it!"

_Jack: Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, but not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?_

_Rose: I can't feel my body._

'No, don't give up. Listen to him.' Robin had completely forgotten he was watching a movie.

_Jack: Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise._

_Rose: I promise._

_Jack: Never let go._

_Rose: I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Jack._

Robin shivered in his spot. 'Both of them are gonna make it . . . right?'

The story cut from Jack and Rose to another scene for a few brief moments and was back before Robin knew it. A boat was coming and he was just hoping they both made it. He was going to be in for quite a shock if that's the case.

It was dark and nothing but death filled the freezing waters of the Atlantic. Everywhere you looked there was a dead body, eyes glazed over, and chalky white skin that closely resembled ice. That alone made Robin and Starfire uncomfortable.

Robin could see Rose again on the wooden door she was resting upon and Jack floating along side it. Gosh, he would die of hypothermia if he didn't get out of that water soon. She was still clutching Jacks hands, trying desperately to survive. Soon, she saw a rescue boat not far away.

'Whew, they both made it.' Not quite dear Robin.

She shook Jack to get his attention, but he moved none. Not an inch.

Robin took a deep breath. 'No. . . . That can't happen. '

She called his name, but knew the truth . . . her lover had frozen to death. There was nothing she could do.

A lump rose in the Boy Wonder's throat. 'Don't cry. Don't cry.'

Starfire was already silently crying. Robin could feel her body shaking and that only made him more emotional. 'This isn't right,' he thought, trying to snap out of it. 'A movie has never made me want to cry before.'

"That's right Robbie. . . I can see you about to cry," Cyborg rubbed his metallic hands together and grinned evilly.

_Rose: I'll never let go, Jack. I promise._

She kissed his hand and let go of him. His body faded more and more into the depths of the silent waters until out of sight. It all happened within seconds.

At that moment, one single tear escaped from Robin's eye duct and rolled, from under his mask, down his cheek.

"Yes! I won!" Cyborg shouted silently. "And I have the video to prove it."

The final scene of the movie revealed an older Rose asleep in her bed. She seems to have passed on. Her now rested soul flew out to the Titanic and was greeted by those who had died that night. From her point of view, there was a staircase and at the top of those stairs was . . . Jack?! They were together again and shared a passionate, long awaited kiss.

Robin's heart swelled. 'Oh, no. Here come the waterworks again.'

As the movie credits rolled, Starfire turned her face to Robin. Her eyes looked puffy and her nose was red. If she looked like that, what did he look like?

"So," Starfire began shakily, "What did you think?"

"It was . . . really good," he told at her truthfully. He hoped his voice had not cracked too much and that his face didn't look as bad as he thought.

"I am happy to hear that," she replied, rubbing left over tears from her eyes. She looked into his masked eyes and smiled tenderly. "Robin, I believe you cried."

"What? No of course not," he laughed and then another tear made its way from under the mask. 'Stupid movie, why am I still tearing up?!' a distressed Robin thought.

"Aww, come here," Starfire said as she pulled him into a big, comforting hug. Robin expressed a clearly embarrassed face, but he didn't care. Starfire had him in her embrace and her in his. The two felt completely safe.

"How disgustingly cute," Cyborg said to himself. "Well, well, Robin . . . it looks like this video is gonna be another internet sensation."

* * *

**Aw, that one moment is captured on camera forever and I think Robin would hate me for this. Maybe he would understand. . . Well, I would hope so. : )**

**Did you like, love, or hate it? Was it realistic enough? If there is anything you would like to say, critique, or suggest adding to the story, please review. I would like to know what you all viewed this as.**

**Oh, guess what! My Mom's birthday is this weekend! I love her! She's excited because our family is going to one of her favorite places for dinner. : )**

**Have an awesome one everyone! **


	15. Another problem

**I don't own the Teen Titans and I never will, but the producers of the show sure as heck need to make another season. Does anyone else agree?!**

**This one took me awhile to get done, but it's here and I'm happy. This chapter will lead up to something that 'acosta perez jose ramiro' was thinking of and all I can say is 'Thank you so much acosta, because I really needed an idea!'**

**There will be more fluffy goodness in this chapter as well as the previous one. Please tell me if it seems like it's too much or not enough. . . Just be nice if you do so. I will take any constructive criticism. Alright, I think that's it so I'm gonna stop and let everyone read it now. Here it goes. . . **

**Chapter 15**

**Another problem**

* * *

Cyborg watched through the secret video camera a bit longer, just in case if something else happened. Unfortunately, for him, everything else Robin and Star did was pretty normal. . . They both talked and watched a bit of night time television together, but nothing exciting or funny went on.

"Okay, I've had enough of these two," he said sighing. He turned off the camera and got up to stretch.

"Wait till BB gets back," Cyborg chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "I wonder if Raven and BB are having a good time. . . I just hope he didn't do something stupid."

* * *

"For the last time, dude. . . We don't want, nor do we need, any more food!" Beast Boy was trying to reason with their waiter for the night, Peter, but he wasn't quite succeeding. Peter wouldn't leave him and Raven alone and he had no idea why.

"But it's half off," Peter replied, grinning ear to ear.

Raven glanced up at him, obviously irritated. "No. . . No it isn't. I saw the menu earlier and _nothing_ was half off."

Peter blushed in embarrassment and slightly cocked his head to the left.

"Wait a minute," Raven said suddenly, "Have you been coming over here constantly, all night, because of who we," she gestured to herself and Beast Boy," are?"

The young waiter paused for a moment before replying. "Well, uh . . . _partly_."

Beast Boy raised a brow. "What do you mean by 'partly'?"

A cold sweat appeared on Peter's brow. He was nervous and it clearly showed. "I, uh. . . Don't kill me for this dude, but your girlfriend is so hot," he blurted. He turned his head towards her immediately and winked. "I would date her if I had the chance."

Raven jumped a little in her chair, which almost caused her to tumble out of it. That was a bit of a shock. . . Okay, a lot of a shock. He was just like Andy! She didn't know what Beast Boy would do next, but she expected him to get upset or something . . . but he didn't, to her surprise. She watched as he silently paid the bill, tipped the waiter, mumbled something to him, took her gently by the hand, and escorted her out of the diner.

"Uh, Beast Boy . . . you. . . What did you tell him?" she asked as they walked, hand and hand, back to the tower.

The green boy chuckled and replied, "Nothing, really. All I said was that he can think that all he wants, but he'll never be as lucky as me."

'Aw! That is the sweetest thing ever!' Happy squealed excitedly.

'Yeah, girl! You have to kiss him . . . _now_!' Attraction demanded.

'Hold on,' Raven thought, 'I'm thinking.'

'Whatever,' Rudeness replied. 'Just hurry up and _say_ or _do_ something.'

Raven was silent for a few brief moments and then asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Beast Boy came to a halt and stared her straight in the eye. "Of course I do."

"Really?" she asked once more, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

He grinned and playfully rolled his forest green orbs. "I meant what I said and I said what I meant. An elephant is faithful one hundred percent." He let go of her hand and transformed into a large mammal with giants tusks. Raven couldn't help, but giggle.

"Okay, okay, you proved your point," she said, patting the side of his now giant leg.

Beast Boy transformed back to his regular form and was serious again. "Raven, you really are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He wrapped his arms around her tenderly and continued. "I know I'm a goofball _and_ a jerk sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I don't . . . _love_ you."

That was the first time he said that he loved her seriously. Those words made her feel more special than anything and he too was the best thing to happen to her. After all of the years of knowing of her horrible fate to end the world, she really couldn't feel happy. . . She couldn't really allow herself to feel anything, but with him . . . she finally could.

Raven embraced him more tightly. "Beast Boy, or Garfield," she paused and broke the hug, staring once more into those friendly, childlike eyes. "I, honestly, _love_ you too."

He took in a sharp breath of air and smiled down at her. He remembered when he was shorter than her, but he had grown a few inches in the past month or two. "I'm. . . I'm really happy to know that."

'Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him already!" Attraction demanded loudly.

Raven's eyes twinkled. 'I am more than ready to do so.'

_'YES!'_ Attraction shouted.

* * *

About an hour later, Raven and Beast Boy returned home. They had decided to take a quick, moonlit walk through the park and were completely exhausted. As they happily strolled down the hallway, a sudden thought rammed into Beast Boy's head.

"Raven, remember what I told you about the plan for Robin?"

She nodded.

"Do you think Cyborg is still awake?"

"Hmm. . . Probably not," she responded. "It _is_ late after all."

"And where have you two been?"

The young couple quickly turned around to see Cyborg with his arms folded across his metallic chest.

Beast Boy placed his hand over his heart and breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare us like that!"

Cyborg smirked down at his little green friend. "Come on now, where were you two?"

"Taking a walk through the park," Raven monotonously responded. "And what are _you_ doing still up?"

"I was checking to see if Robin and Star were in their beds, but they're not in their rooms so I guess they might as well still be up too," he rolled his eye, thinking about what they could possibly be doing right now.

Beast Boy grinned evilly. "I _so_ want a piece of this."

The three titans rushed, literally, up to the main room to find . . . no one there. The lights were dimmed and the TV was on, but it didn't seem to have a single soul inside.

"Well, that's weird," Beast Boy stated, scratching the top of his scalp. Cyborg agreed by nodding.

Raven sensed others in the room, apart from Cyborg and Beast Boy. She floated silently over to the back of the back of the couch and peered over. The boys heard her snort. "Look over here," she quietly called.

The boys walked over swiftly, but silently and peeked as well. To their amusement, they saw Robin and Starfire, completely asleep, and in awkward positions. Robin was sprawled half way onto the couch, the right half of his face was pressed against the floor, arms streched forward, and his torso was turned in such a strange position that it would probably be sore when he woke up. Starfire, on the other hand, slept right above her boyfriend on the couch. She lay on her stomach, her arms under her head, and on top of Robin's calves. Her weight was the only thing keeping the Boy Wonder from completely falling off.

"Haha! Dude, do we have a. . ."

"A camera? Already got one on me little buddy," Cyborg interrupted, proudly holding up the little contraption.

"Make sure to get a shot of every angle," Raven instructed, as Cyborg tiptoed around the sleeping pair.

"Of course," Cyborg said in a fake, British accent, "and you can bet that I'll be busting Robin tomorrow. . . Well, I should say later today, because he cried during the movie."

Raven and Beast Boy's eyes widened and mouths dropped. _"He did?!"_

Cyborg took a shot from the side. "Yes he did."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy proclaimed in a lower tone.

"When are you posting the video?" Raven asked.

The half metal teen snickered,"After this little photo shoot."

"Oh, oh, Cyborg, I've got an idea!" Beast Boy said as he, like his friend, tiptoed around to where Robin was. He crouched down next to the Boy Wonder's head and carefully lifted one of Robin's hands up to his face. Raven hastily made her way next to Beast Boy to see what he was doing, but she caught on quickly enough.

"Are you trying to make it look like he's . . . sucking his thumb?"

Her boyfriend laughed silently and backed away from their sleeping leader's form so that Cyborg could take one more picture.

"Awesome one, BB," Cyborg said, giving him a thumb's up.

Beast Boy nodded and raised a thumb, in approval, as well. Raven just shook her head and sighed, "Boys. . ."

"Don't worry Raven, these aren't going on the internet," Cyborg explained.

"They're not?" Beast Boy said. His voice was coated in disappointment and confusion.

"Nope," Cyborg replied shaking his head. "We are gonna keep these for black mail, you know, for future references."

"You know what," Beast Boy said, crossing his arms. "I've always wondered. . . Why is it so fun to torment or make fun of Robin sometimes?"

Cyborg had the answer for that one, "Because he's the leader _and_ the serious one. How could someone _not resist _the urge to tease him?"

The remaining, awake titans nodded in total agreement and left Robin and Starfire to upload the new video Cyborg had taken that night.

* * *

That morning, Robin and his lovely girlfriend awoke to find that they had fallen asleep in the main room. I would be lying if I said there wasn't an awkward, but also a humorous tension between the two when they had realized how they had slept. The pair cleaned up the area around the couch, had breakfast together, and parted ways to freshen up for a sure to be great day. . .Unfortunately, for Robin, it wouldn't be later.

* * *

It had only been half a day and there was already a tremendous amount of viewers and such for the new video. We're they _still_ that popular on that website?

"Cyborg, dude, this is insane! _20,000 hits already?!"_ Beast Boy nearly choked from his excitement.

"Yep," Cyborg stated proudly. "But, Robin will find out about this sooner or later ya know."

"Doesn't concern me," Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm already expecting what's to come from him and I'm prepared."

"Oh, are you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"_Sure, ya are,"_ Cyborg teased.

The changeling laughed to himself. "You'll see when the time comes. . . You'll see. . ."

* * *

"Hey, uh, Robin," Cyborg knocked on the young leader's door, "You in there?"

The door slid open and there stood Robin. "Yeah, Cyborg, do you need to talk about something?"

Cyborg didn't hesitate to ask this, "Did you cry last night?"

Robin's eyes widened for a split second, but his face showed no other kind of emotion. He was good at keeping most things a secret. "No, of course I didn't."

'I knew he would lie,' Cyborg thought. "Are you sure there wasn't at least one tear shed?"

"Absolutely not, but I did enjoy watching it," he admitted. "You were right about _that._"

The half metal teen raised a brow and grinned. "Well alright, Dick, I'll see you later," and with that he turned and left . . . rather quickly, Robin noticed.

Robin sealed the door to his room and he didn't know why, but he felt a twinge of worry. 'Why did Cyborg act so, as cliché as it sounds, suspicious?' He sat down on the edge of his bed to ponder that thought. He was a detective. If something was strange to him, it would eat away at him until he figured it out.

'Does he know about last night? He couldn't have, because . . . we'll it isn't completely impossible . . . Was he watching? Was Beast Boy or Raven in on it? More likely Beast Boy, but those two went on a date last night . . . but they still could've known,' He then shook his head and laughed. 'Maybe I'm just paranoid . . . Yeah, that's it.'

He jumped up and leapt to his desk. "I can be so self conscious sometimes," he picked up a file on the H.I.V.E members and read a few of the current articles on them. A few minutes later his private phone rang. He rarely used that one.

He immediately answered, "Hello?"

"Robin, how are you?" It was David Archuleta's voice.

"Oh, hi, David," he replied. "Uh, everything seems fine over here right now. We've had a few minor criminal attempts, but there isn't really anything to worry about right now. Well, uh, how about you?"

"Pretty good. I'm enjoying a week off at home with my siblings, but . . . that's not why I called you."

David sounded a bit nervous, it seemed to Robin. "Well, what did you want to tell me?"

He could here David clear his throat on the other end. "My brother showed me, uh . . . _something_ just now and, I don't if you know about this, but there's another video . . . and . . .you're in it."

Robin's whole body felt numb and he was unaware that his phone had slipped out of his hand. He already had a feeling it was . . . He didn't even want to think about it! _'Next time I run into those so called friends of mine, I'll . . .'_

"Robin? Robin?! Are you still there?"

The masked teen snatched the phone off the floor and responded flatly, "Was it of me and Starfire watching 'Titanic'?"

". . . So, you _have _seen it?" David hesitantly asked.

"No, I just had a feeling that's what it was," Robin replied, grinding his teeth.

"Robin, I know you're probably really mad, and I don't think they should have done that to you or Starfire, but be rational and don't loose your temper," David warned.

". . . . . Y-You're right," Robin said, seemingly fine. "I'll just, _calmly_, discuss this with the guys and we'll work something out."

"Okay, that's good to know," David sighed in relief.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for informing me about the . . . _video_."

"You're welcome."

"Have a good week with you family."

"Thanks, same for you and tell the others I said hi," David responded politely.

"_Oh, I will_." He would definitely do that . . . and more.

"Bye."

"Bye." As soon as Robin heard the connection end, he dropped the phone and rushed out of his room. He knew David was right, but he was too angry about this. The guys had gone too far this time. That was supposed to be a private and intimate moment between him and Starfire and shouldn't have been revealed like that . . . or at all!

He had checked Beast Boy's, Cyborg's and Raven's rooms, but they weren't there. His next thought was to check the main room, and again there was no one. Robin quickly exited through the doors of the main room and as he ran, he opened every door he passed. All of a sudden, he heard a sonic blast coming from below him. The gym!

* * *

"Aw Cyborg, _you missed_," Beast Boy teased.

"_Why don't you do me the honors of being my target_?" Cyborg responded sarcastically. "_I need the practice_."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Uh, because, I'm not stupid!"

"You could've fooled me," Cyborg called back.

"Oh, no you _didn't_!"

Raven and Starfire watched from the side lines. They didn't have anything better to do at the moment, so why not come to the gym, practice a little, and watch two teenage boys make fun of each other? It was quite amusing. The girls had just finished their workout and were now cooling off.

"That was most fun," Starfire said as she put a towel around her shoulders.

"It was fun," Raven replied, as she leaned against a wall. "And watching them," pointing to Beast Boy and Cyborg, "is even more fun."

Starfire dabbed her face with the soft towel. "Raven, where do you suppose Robin is?"

No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, Robin slid into the gym at a high speed and he looked furious. His fists were tightly clenched and his teeth were partly bared.

"There he is."

* * *

**Did that phone call surprise anybody? **

**Was it good or was it not? Reviews would be helpful and I am always open for advice.**

**I'm sorry if I take a long time to get these chapters up, but school is school after all. I've had three tests back to back this week. . . and tomorrow is the last one for now. **

**Thanks for reading and keep being awesome!**


	16. Clash of the Titans

**I am terribly sorry that this is RIDICULOUSLY late! I've been busy with school and certain projects of my own for the past few months. . . For example, I had been studying for my GED for the past few months (for my 12****th**** grade year). I took my GED test earlier this month and passed! I can graduate early! I've also been studying anime quite a bit and found that I have a strong passion for it. 'Death Note' is my favorite!**

**Well, I've held this out long enough and I hope it's worth reading. Here's the final chapter of 'Internet Sensation'!**

**Oh, and, acosta perez jose ramiro, Thank you! I was having a hard time figuring out the final chapter and you gave a few ideas to use. This final chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks so much! **

**Chapter 16**

**Clash of the Titans**

"Beast Boy. . . Cyborg. . . Raven. . . Why?" Starfire asked. Robin had explained everything about David calling and the video being released . . . she couldn't help but feel a little upset by her friends' actions.

"We're sorry, Star," Beast Boy said. His face adorned with nothing, but regret. They really should have considered their feelings above all else. "We thought it would be funny."

"You all invaded on a private date . . . Mine!" Robin abruptly scolded.

"Look, man," Cyborg started, "we're sorry we hurt you and Star . . . really, we are, but. . . Can you please forgive us?"

Robin seemed to ignore the metallic teen's request. He, instead, seemed rather focused on Beast Boy . . . and it was obvious.

The green teen cocked his head and raised a brow. "Dude, what's the deal! Can you please except our apologies already? I mean, yeah, we shouldn't have done it, but that's no reason to give me the willies-AHHHHH!

The Boy Wonder seized Beast Boy's ears and chucked him across the gym's mat. Two seconds later he was roughly turned onto his back and pinned down.

"Listen here, you weasel," Robin hissed, "I know it was mainly _you _who had the_ brilliant _idea to pull this and you had better prepare yourself for a major beating!"

"I highly doubt that, my friend."

". . . and why is that?" Robin questioned. "You've never beaten me before and _never _will! Also, I'm about as angry as a hippo with a hernia!"

Beast Boy smirked. "Maybe it's because. . ." He transformed into a kangaroo and kicked the masked boy away, "I have the upper hand."

Robin quickly recollected himself and sprinted towards the green beast. "Don't make this hard on yourself! I'm going to kick your sorry, vegan butt!"

"Hey, don't hating on the veggies!" Beast Boy replied as he transformed back into human form.

"Don't care, shut up, and fight me! I'll make you pay for hurting Starfire!"

"Alright bro, have it your twisted way. . . It's on like Donkey Kong!"

"BRING IT!"

Robin's attempted a swinging kick, but it had been avoided due to BB's sudden hummingbird transformation. The green bird hummed around the confused other for a moment, aimed himself above Robin's head, and suddenly Robin was, again, trapped under the crushing weight of a giant grizzly.

"No, no, no!" Robin yelled, slamming his fist on the ground. "I am sick of being sat upon by your giant, green butt! GET OFF, AND FIGHT ME FOR REAL!"

Cyborg blinked. "Well, dang."

"This won't end well," Raven sighed.

Beast Boy, still in bear form, threw back his head and bellowed a deep laughter. He then decided to make the boy even more irritated and bounced up and down on his rear.

"Ow, Ow, OW, BEAST BOY, KNOCK IT OFF! THAT SERIOUSLY _HURTS!_"

The green boy turned back into human form, still sitting on the Boy Wonder and laughing.

"Haha, sorry, but it's just so fun to torment you!"

Robin glanced up at the other and glared daggers.

". . . That tears it!" The red and green clad teen reached up and grabbed Beast Boy into a choking head lock. Beast Boy was ready for this as well and changed into an elephant. He easily tossed Robin aside and proceeded to continue his attack in the form of a stallion. Robin quickly took the opportunity to use the same method of strategy he used a few days previous and hope Beast Boy was too oblivious to notice. BB did notice and humiliated the boy even more so by taking the thick string in his utility belt to wind Robin's ankles together and gallop around the gym. Robin's body was being thrown around like a rag doll and he had had about enough humiliation. Why couldn't he think straight right now?

"Beast Boy. . . Beast-Ow-BOY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST STOP!"

The green horse turned and came to an abrupt halt causing Robin's form to slam into a nearby wall. Starfire gasped while everyone else winced.

Beast Boy turned into his regular form and rushed to Robin's side. He hadn't meant for _that_ to happen!

"Robin. . . Uh, Robin, can you hear me?" Beast Boy poked the ebony haired boy. "Dude, I'm so sorry! I really hadn't meant to do that!"

Robin quietly mumbled a few words, but they were hard to understand.

"Come again?" Beast Boy leaned down. "I don't think I heard you quite right."

Robin yanked the green boy's right ear down to his face. "_I said_ 'no more transformations, no more weapons."

"Dude, are you serious?"

Robin let go of the other's ear and sat up. "Yes, I am."

"So we are gonna do this old school?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yep."

". . . Nothing else?"

"No."

". . . Well. . . I suppose we better-"

Robin punched BB in the face and watched in satisfaction as he fell back. Beast Boy lay there seemingly unconscious. Thinking he had won, Robin stood up to walk away, but was suddenly wrestled to the ground again. Beast Boy pinned him down with one hand and twisted his wrist into a painful position. He couldn't move. . . He couldn't move! How had Beast Boy learned to react so fast? What was wrong with him today?

Robin huffed and swallowed his pride. "Arm wrestle!" He was going to beat him at something!

"No way, dude! Just accept my apology and we'll all go eat pizza!"

Cyborg approached their fallen leader and bent down. "Yeah, man. We really are sorry and we'll delete the video. It won't exactly do much good, but it'll show we mean it."

Raven was next to follow. "I know you are only fighting for Starfire. While that is not a bad thing in this case, don't lower yourself to such a pathetic position."

"Robin," Starfire spoke next, "I do appreciate your bold effort in defending me, but . . . please do not hurt yourself . . . I am okay now."

Robin felt his head drop in defeat and shame. _'Why do I always blow things out of proportion?'_

Beast Boy let go of Robin and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "You must be thinking why you've had a rough time fighting today . . . am I right?"

The Boy Wonder nodded reluctantly.

"You were just in a blind rage is all and I used it against you," Beast laughed. "It _was_ kinda funny though . . . your expressions were hilarious!"

Robin sat in silence for a moment until he finally flashed a genuine smile. "Yeah, I suppose . . . I should've listened to David on the phone earlier. He told me not to lose my temper . . . and I did." He flushed in embarrassment. "I couldn't even focus on my own movements!"

"Hey, we ALL do that!" Cyborg chuckled. "No one on God's green earth is perfect!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, well . . . just look at me!" She thrust her arms out to each side of her emphasizing her point. "My mother's a human, my father's a demonic moron, and I have split personalities! Sounds like a mental case doesn't it?"

She suddenly felt herself being lifted into a hug . . . Beast Boy.

"Aw, Ravey Wavy, I love you and all of your personalities!" The green teen spun with her in a few small circles before he dropped her. She playfully punched his shoulder in return.

"OMG, Raven!" Happy cried out, "He loves all of us!"

Timid and Sadness glanced at each other briefly and grinned.

"I guess that means . . . us too!" Sadness cried.

Timid held a hand to her heart. "I've never felt so loved before . . ."

"I've never felt so _turned on _before!" Attraction bellowed.

"I hate you," Rudeness and Anger simultaneously stated.

Raven grinned inwardly at her emotions' comments. They sure were entertaining when they wanted to be.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire shot down towards her boyfriend and lifted him up lovingly into her embrace. "Everyone has their oddities, but that is what makes us love them so much! If every person was perfect, it would be a boring universe."

Every teen nodded in agreement. What would they ever do without Starfire and her strange, but wise words of wisdom?

"You're right," Robin said. "I just need to work on my temper . . . I hate the way I feel after I lose it."

Beast Boy hopped over to the teen leader. "So, will you accept our apologies now?"

"Yes! Anyone who has seen the video will probably forget it anyway."

Cyborg grouped everyone into a giant, bear hug. "Aw, now, that's the spirit my friend! So, who wants pizza?"

They all raised a hand and smiled.

"Alrighty, I'll get the car started!"

"And I'll drive!" Beast Boy cut in.

"Oh, no you won't! That's my baby!"

"Aw, _please!_" the green boy turned into a little, wide-eyed puppy and whined.

Cyborg groaned in disgust. "Oh, fine! I'm in a good mood right now, but if you scratch it _or _crash it . . . I'll make a new rug for the living area using your hide!"

"Dude, _touchy."_

As the two boys were finishing their argument, Raven gasped in shock. Every teenage turned to see what was wrong. Raven was chewing on her lower lip and in deep thought.

"Friend Raven, what is the matter?"

Raven sighed and glanced at Robin hesitantly. "Robin . . . There is a . . . um, _visitor _here for you."

The young leader raised a brow. "Who, exactly, _is _this person?"

"Uh, well . . . Why don't you go see and we'll wait here. He isn't dangerous . . . just someone you aren't really keen on seeing."

"_Goody, _this should fun," Robin sighed.

The caped boy left his team and headed towards the main entrance, wondering who this guy could possibly be.

'_It sure as heck better not be Andy!' _Robin thought bitterly. _'He's such a sleaze! I can't believe a guy as nice as David has to even put up with him . . . or the fact that poor Randy is his twin.'_

He finally made it to the door. The boy took a deep breath and slowly opened the door revealing the _last _person he ever wanted to see . . . Batman. He suddenly felt a mix of anger and nervousness as he stared at the intimidating figure towering over him.

"What are you doing here?' Robin asked coldly.

"I'm here for a matter concerning you."

'_Great! What did I do now?' _

Batman sighed and continued bluntly, "I saw the video of you and the alien girl . . . who I'm still not that trusting of."

Robin rolled his eyes under the mask. _'Oh, God, here we go.'_

"Robin, you've become too soft," the Batman started again, "and you shouldn't show your emotions so openly . . . Your enemies will walk all over you and-"

Robin folded his arms around his chest. Why would Batman care? He was into a freaking cat lady who is a thief and he had the nerve to basically write off Starfire!

'_And I am certainly NOT too soft!'_

This was going to be a _very _long, stressful, agonizing afternoon.

**I hope this story was good and I thank everyone for reading, commenting, and the wonderful ideas! I thank every single one of you and, since it's that day of the year, I wish you all a Happy Halloween (depending on when anyone reads this of course)!**


End file.
